Heroes Of The Evolution
by Allebasii
Summary: New Moon. Bella jumped off the cliff-for reasons as yet unknown to us. Peter & Claire find her and heal her. hey find out she has abilities too. 3 years later, they're in a band. what happens when the cullens see them? S3, rated T cuz im paranoid
1. The begining

2 years after New Moon. Bella is in a Band; Edward Never came back, a Twilight-X-Heroes crossover. Bella, Claire, Peter and _Sylar_ are in the band **"Heroes of the Evolution".** ___ _**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HEROES, I JUST OWN THE PLOT!**_**and if i DID own it, wouldnt even put it on hre would i? if i owned twilight, i could publish a book! if i owned heroes, i would make a new episode! speaking of which, their going to continue making it right? no matter HOW ridiculus the plot gets on that show, i will ALWAYS watch it! and if they DO cancil it, as long as we write, the characters live! oh yeah, i do not own any songs, they all belong to their respective writers.**

* * *

Chapter one:

"Are you guys ready to _rock?_"Claire Bennet shouted into the microphone; in front of the stage, the crowd screamed and cheered wildly, chanting, **"Heroes Of The Evolution!" **Which was the name of our band, consisting of: me: Bella Swan, Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli, and Gabriel Gray (Better known as Sylar).

Now, don't freak out about Sylar, I'll explain about him in a minute. We worked on-stage, while Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahaki posed as our "Graphics effects Professionals", which allowed us to use our powers on stage without causing suspicion.

Oh yeah, did I mention? Everyone in the band had special abilities, or super powers as some people call them.

**Peter's**core ability was that he could absorb any powers from the people he's around; he has almost more abilities than I can remember: Mind reading, Super strength, Flight, Telekinesis, Electricity, walking through walls, Shape-Shifting, Invisibility, Spontaneous Regeneration, Technopathy, tremendous memorization, Super speed, he can teleport, freeze, and travel through time, and many more that I cannot remember.

**Claire's** ability was that she could heal from any injury, as long as there was nothing lodged in her brain, i.e., a stick, knife or something.

**Hiro's**ability was that he was a "Master of Time and Space" as he calls himself, meaning he can slow down time so much that only he, someone he's touching, and speedsters can move or even see what's going on. He can teleport, and travel through time as well.

**Ando's** ability, which he had gotten from being injected with a power-giving serum, could shoot red lightning from his hands, supercharging the person's abilities, or if they were normal and he did it long enough, they would pass out.

And last but not least: Me, Isabella Marie Swan, otherwise know as Bella, the one who believed a _vampire_ actually loved her, than had her heart broken when he left. Anyways, my ability is very much like Peter's ability, and someone called the Haitian, who he'd told me about when he discovered I had abilities.

**My **Ability was that I had a mental, and now, after some practice, a physical shield around myself. When I extended the shield around someone with abilities, I would absorb their abilities and automatically master my new powers, and, unless I got upset, I never lost control. I now had all the abilities Peter had. I could block anyone's powers that were outside of my shield and I could even _**take**_someone's abilities away, temporarily or permanently, whichever I chose.

And now onto **Sylar**; Most of you who have heard of him are probably screaming _"why the HECK would he be in a band, especially with other 'specials'? Why isn't he cutting their heads off?"_ The reason he's in this band with us is because he didn't **want** to be a killer; he didn't want to be evil. He knew his power made him be. He couldn't control himself.

So when he found out that there was a person (me) who could take people's abilities away permanently, he came searching and found me along with Peter and Claire, who thought he was going to attack us, So when he started asking—no _pleading—_ for me to take his power away, their eyes looked like they would fall out of their sockets. When I took his Hunger away, he sort of blinked and looked around.

When he saw Claire and Peter, he practically started begging for forgiveness, apologizing over and over for what he had done to them and others. After that, he stuck with us, saying he owed it to me to me keep me safe, and when Claire and I had the idea to become a band so we could use our powers on stage (And if anything happened to us, people would notice our disappearance and ask questions) we found out he was a pretty good singer, and when he wasn't singing, he was on the drums. That had been about a month ago.

_"Bella?"_Peter's thought ran through my mind, interrupting my thoughts, and I looked up startled to see the crowd still cheering. I had completely forgotten we were beginning our concert. _"Sorry about that Peter, I was just remembering. _I told him with my mind, opening my shield to him so he could hear.

He smiled at me; his face flashing different colors in the pulsating beats of the lights Hiro and Ando were controlling. _"I'll start with Second Chance," _He told me, and I nodded, signing to Claire and that Peter was about to start. They nodded, and got their instruments ready.

"Ok everybody! Get ready for SECOND CHANCE!"Peter shouted, and the crowd roared their approval.

I began to play the guitar, while Peter grabbed the mike from the stand and began to sing:

"**My eyes are open wide,  
and by the way, I made it  
through the day.  
I watched the world outside…  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today.**_**!**_**  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared,  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere!  
**

Well, I just saw hailey's  
Comet shooting

**Tell my mother,  
Tell my father,  
I've done the best I can.  
To make them realise  
This is my life,  
I hope they understand:  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye,  
Is a second chance!  
**

This song really said a lot about Peter, especialy with his parents trying to control him all his life, trying to make him something he wasn't.

**  
Please don't cry  
One tear for me;  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say;  
This is my one and  
Only voice,  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today.  
**

He had tried to convince his family to stop the many things they were doing, but none of them 's why we joined a band, so that if Nathen Petrelli ever found us, people would know something was up if we just US government can't kidnap a band without people noticing.

Well, I just saw hailey's  
Comet shooting,  
Said "why you always running  
In place?"  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappears,  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father,  
I've done the best I can,  
To make them realise  
This is my life.  
I hope they understand:  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Here is my chance!  
This is my chance!

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father,  
I've done the best I can.  
To make them realise  
This is my life,  
I hope they understand:  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance!

**  
Sometimes goodbye!  
Is a second chance…"**

I smiled as the crowd cheered Peter's name. He had such a beautiful voice…I shook off the day dreams and focused on the sound of the crowd cheering. I was up next. _"I'm doing Torniquet" _I said to the band with my thoughts. We never planned out a concert; we had all the songs memorized, and that way we could change a song without confusion.

"Here's Torniquet!" I shouted, the crowd screamed and clappped. The band nodded, and Claire begin to play the guitar. Each of us were masters of the instruments in our songs, so we could all sing and do other thing. I waited then began to sing:

"_**I tried to kill my pain,**_

_**But only brought more**__**(So Much more)**_

**I lay dying, and I'm pouring**

**Crimson regret,**

**And betrayal.**

That was how I had originally met Peter and Claire, after Edward left; I basically jumped off a cliff... and yes, I can say his name, I no longer have any feelings for him; my heart belongs to another.

**I'm dying,**_** (Dying)**_

**Praying, **_**(Praying)**_

**Bleeding, **_**(Bleeding)**_

**And Screaming.**

**Am I too lost, to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

That was what I had thought when I had seen Peter and Claire running towards me… I had thought I was to far gone to be saved…but I hadn't. Not with Claire there and a syringe Peter carried for just such and emergency.

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation!**

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation!**

**Do you,**

**Remember me?**

**Lost for soo long…**

**Will you be on the other side?**

**Or will you forget me?**

I often wondered, even knowing that vampires had perfect memories, like Charlie, Hiro's girlfriend, if the Cullen's had forgotten me? Had _Edward_ forget me?

**I'm dying, **

**Praying,**

**Bleeding, **

**And Screaming.**

**Am I too lost, to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation!**

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation…**

_**(Return to me salvation)**_

_**I want to die! **_I shrieked, causing some in the audience besides those who had heard the song before to jump in fright.

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation!**

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation…**

**My wounds,**

**Cry for the grave.**

**My soul cries,**

**For deliverance.**

**Will I be,**

**Denied,**

**Christ?**

**Tourniquet,**

**My suicide."**

The song ended, and I heard Sylar tap one of his drumsticks against the cymbals: _Tap Tap-tap Tap._ Signing that he wanted to sing. I nodded and told the others, and Peter and Sylar switched places. Sylar looked nervously at the crowd; the songs he sang were mostly about his past, and he always felt uneasy before he sang.

We began to play; I started out playing the background to "_What I've Done"._

"**In this farewell,**

**There's no blood,**

**There's no alibi.**

**Cause I've drawn regret,**

**From the truth,**

**Of a thousand lies.**

**So let mercy come,**

**And wash away,**

_**What I've done!**_

**I'll face myself,**

**To cross out what I've become,**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of what I've done.**

**What you've asked,**

**What you've thought of me,**

**While I clean this slate,**

**With the hands,**

**Of uncertainty,**

**So let mercy come,**

**And wash away,**

**What I've done!**

**I'll face myself,**

**To cross out what I've become,**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of what I've **_**done!**_

_**For what I've done!**_

**I start again,**

**And whatever pain**

**May come,**

**Today this ends, and forgiving**

_**What I've done!**_

**I'll face myself,**

**To cross out what I've become,**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of what I've done.**

**What I've done!**

_**Forgiving,**_

_**What I've done!"**_

When he was done, he looked over at me. From his thoughts, I saw him singing, **"Breaking the Habit"**, and I nodded permission. He smiled at me, and _thanks_ went through my mind from his. I smiled back; once you get to know him, he's a really good guy.

I told the others while the crowd cheered and screamed, waiting for the next song. From Claire's thoughts I heard her grumbling, wanting it to be her turn to sing. I smiled at her jealousy, when I told her she could sing next, she smiled at me.

Sylar began to sing:

"**Memories consume,**

**Like opening the wound,**

**And picking me apart again.**

**You all assume,**

**I'm safe here in my room,**

**Unless I try to start again!**

**I don't want to be the one,**

**The battles always choose,**

**Cause inside I realize,**

**That I'm the one confused;**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for,**

**Or why I have to scream.**

**I don't know why I instigate,**

**And say what I don't mean,**

**I don't know how I got this way,**

**I know it's not all right,**

**So I'm breaking**

**The habit,**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight.**

**Clutching my cure,**

**I tightly lock the door,**

**I try to catch my breath again,**

**I heard much more,**

**Than anytime before,**

**I have no options left again.**

**I don't want to be the one,**

**The battles always choose,**

**Cause inside I realize,**

**That I'm the one confused;**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for,**

**Or why I have to scream.**

**I don't know why I instigate,**

**And say what I don't mean,**

**I don't know how I got this way,**

**I'll never be all right,**

**So I'm **_**breaking**_

_**The habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**Tonight!**_

**I'll paint it on the walls,**

**Cause I'm the one at fault**_**!**_

**I'll never fight again,**

**And this is how it ends!**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for,**

**Or why I have to scream,**

**But now we have some clarity,**

**To show you what I mean,**

**I don't know how I got this way,**

**I'll never be all right,**

**So I'm breaking**

**The habit,**

**I'm breaking the habit,**

_**I'm**__**breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight!"**_

This was one of our newer songs, and the crowd went wild, screaming and chanting his name: "Gabri-el! Gabri-el! Gabri-el!" He smiled at them with that creepy smile of his, and from his mind I heard him imagining stage diving off the stage into the crowds arms. I rolled my eyes; he may have almost blown up New York City and killed hundreds of people, but he was still an immature male.

"Don't even think about it Gabriel" I said out loud, and Claire shot me a confused and slightly nervous look.

She probably thinks he's thinking of killing someone.

I laughed, and told her "He's thinking of stage diving!" her eyes opened wide and she began to laugh too. Soon all of us were laughing, and the crowd, looking confused but excited began to laugh too.

Sylar raised one bushy eyebrow at me. "You think I can't stage dive if I want?" he challenged. I nodded laughing, knowing what he would say next. "Just watch me," he said to me. Turning to the crowd, he had to shout to be heard above the noise: "Hey you guys! What would you do if I decided to stage dive?" he shouted, and in the front row some women began to scream and giggle hysterically. Some guys laughed and grinned at him, looking like they would love to do that themselves.

"Gabriel, you can't do it now, we've got two more songs to do! You can stage dive if they want to be the first to hear them—and see it." Peter reminded him, and upon hearing this, the crowd went wild, screaming and shouting for the new song. I smiled; we were going to do a huge "Illusion" tonight. Looking up, I saw Ando on a balcony above the crowd, he was dressed all in black so the normal people wouldn't see him.

"C'mon you guys! Who wants to hear our newest songs and see the newest illusion our graphic effects genius' came up with?" Claire shouted to the crowd, and they all began to chant, "Sing! Sing! Sing!" Claire smiled and walked to the microphone. It was her turn, and while we got ready, she began to sing:

"**Hold on to me love,  
you know I can't stay long,  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
**_**Oh!**_

**Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
**

This song was about the many times she had died, and how she felt, that day with the solar eclipse.

Holding my last breath,  
safe inside myself,  
are all my thoughts of you,  
sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight!

This was a reference to that night in Kirby Square, where Peter had nearly blown up New York City, and when Nathan had flown him into the sky where had _had_ exploded, everyone thought he had died for about a year because his memories had been erased.

I'll miss the winter,  
a world of fragile things.  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me;  
I can taste it in your tears!

When she had died in a hospital from a gunshot wound, her mother had cried over her, thinking her gone forever. But when the Eclipse was over, she came back.

**  
Holding my last breath,  
Safe inside myself,  
are all my thoughts of you…  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight!**

Closing your eyes to disappear,  
you pray your dreams will leave you here,  
but still you wake and know the truth;  
No one's there!

**  
Say goodnight, **

**Don't be afraid!  
Calling me,**

**Calling me as you fade to black!**

**Say good night,  
holding my last breath, **

**Don't be afraid,  
safe inside myself,  
are all my thoughts of you…  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight!**

**  
**_**Holding my last breath,  
Safe inside myself,  
are all my thoughts of you…  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…"**_

Now for the final song: Bring Me to Life

I smiled, and Claire walked over next to me so we would be singing from the same microphone; Sylar got his guitar ready and Peter went to the piano in the center of the stage.

The lights dimmed, and heavy mist curled out of the smoke-machine onto the stage floor; multi-colored light flashed across the audiences faces as Peter began to play the piano… me and Claire began to sing in perfect synchronization: (_**bold italics=Sylar singing)**_

"**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,**

**Where I've become so numb,  
without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there, and lead it back home.**

Now Sylar began to sing:

_**  
Wake me up**_**  
(Wake me up inside)  
**_**I can't wake up**_**  
(Wake me up inside)  
**_**Save me**_**  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_**Wake me up!**_**  
(Bid my blood to run)  
**_**I can't wake up!**_**  
(Before I come undone)  
**_**Save me!**_**  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

Now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me.

That was the signal; me, Claire, Peter and Sylar all nodded at once, and on the balcony, Ando raised his arms and bolts of crimson electricity shot out, over the heads of the astonished audience, and slammed into us, passing through each of us; making my hearing so acute that I could hear every single heart beat in this room, in the building, every breath that accompanied it... I could hear everyone's thoughts in a cacophony of noise, and explosion of sound that blended together so no individual words were discernable… the bolt of energy lit up the upturned faces of the crowd, I thought I saw something glittering at the back of the crowd out of the corner of my eye… The main bolt disappeared in a flash of after burn in our eyes with only tiny red static-sized bolts it our hair. The crowd let out exclamations of shock and awe as we continued to sing unfazed.

**  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
bring me to life!  
**_**  
Wake me up!**_**  
(Wake me up inside)  
**_**I can't wake up!**_**  
(Wake me up inside)  
**_**Save me!**_**  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_**Wake me up!**_**  
(Bid my blood to run)  
**_**I can't wake up!**_**  
(Before I come undone)  
**_**Save me!**_**  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

**Bring me, to life.**_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside!**_**)  
Bring me to life.**_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_**  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything**_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here,  
There must be something more!**_**  
Bring me to life!**_**Wake me up**_**  
(Wake me up inside)  
**_**I can't wake up**_**  
(Wake me up inside)  
**_**Save me**_**  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
**_**  
Wake me up**_**  
(Bid my blood to run)  
**_**I can't wake up**_**  
(Before I come undone)  
**_**Save me**_**  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
**

(

Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead!

**Bring me to life,  
**_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**_**  
Bring me to life!**

As the song ended, all the lights turned off with a flash of bright white. Again, now that I was looking at the back rows, I saw that glitter in the second that the light flashed. It looked so familiar…but then Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me back behind the curtain before the lights turned on. The concert was over, and we needed to disappear before the mob of fans could catch us. We were going to teleport, but we needed to be out of sight for that.

When we got behind the huge curtain, we met Hiro with Charlie by his side…the waitress Charlie, not my dad, chief-of-police-Charlie. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. We were best friends along with Claire. I used to have another best friend, but she too had left, not caring and obviously done pretending to be nice.

Just then, Ando came around the corner grinning broadly. "That was awesome!" he said to us, "Did you see their faces when I did my lightning?" this was the first time he had done any 'illusions' on a large scale, and he was proud of the results.

"C'mon guys, we gotta move before the mob gets here." Claire reminded us. I nodded, and started towards the back door that lead out to the parking lot. Behind us, I heard Hiro and Ando groan in disappointment; they wanted to stay.

Hiro complained, but Charlie shook her head and smiled, her long strawberry-blonde hair swishing back and forth.

"C'mon Hiro, you don't want to be here when the mob hits." She said with her Texan accent.

He looked at her questionably, and she answered "I read a magazine a few months ago about some stars being chased and actually getting seriously hurt when a bunch of fans found them back stage."

For those of you who don't know Charlie, her ability is that she had a perfect memory; she can understand easily what she is memorizing, and can recite facts about any subject she has learned within a second that they are mentioned. (Kinda like one of those hilarious commercials…am I allowed to mention that on here?)

She was really good at it. Too good. Sometimes she would space out and start reciting random facts, and after a few minuets, which continually got longer before she would be herself again.

Looking nervously over his shoulder, Hiro quickly followed us into the parking lot. The lot was lit by a solitary streetlight in the middle of it; the bulb was flickering on and off every few seconds. "Geez, you'd think they could clean up a bit when there's a famous band coming huh?" Claire said rolling her eyes at the dismal parking area.

Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Chills went down my spin, and I spun around, but there was only darkness. With my sensitive ears, I could hear my own heartbeat, and the other's. I knew we were being watched, but there was no one there. I instinctively threw my shield around us so no one could hear our thoughts or use any abilities against us, along with the physical shield. Just in case.

"What is it?" Charlie asked nervously, looking into the darkness. I turned to Peter, who was looking around uneasily. Obviously he had sensed it too.

"We're being watched." he murmured quietly to the others. Claire glanced around, both defiance and anxiety written all over her face. From her thoughts I heard her think of Danko, who was a commander in Nathan's government mission.

"C'mon, let's get out of here, fast." Peter said, I nodded tensely, and Peter put his hand out and we all held it so he could teleport us all.

Hiro still had problems controlling his ability when he was nervous, and unlike my other abilities, I still hadn't mastered teleporting and time control.

Usually when I tried to teleport, I ended up miles off of mark… or years….

Just then, I heard a whisper of sound, barely audible to my sensitive ears, and I turned my head just as peter teleported. A split second before we vanished, I saw a group of figures standing at the edge of the lot. All of them were extremely pale, and very beautiful, and looked very familiar from the hundredth of a second that I was able to see them, and then we were gone.

Edward-PoV .

It had been nearly a year since I had left her, the reason for my existence. My Bella—but no, she wasn't _my_ Bella, not anymore— I didn't deserve her; she didn't deserve a monster. My family was downstairs. We had moved to a large mansion in New York State, all the way across the country we could without leaving the continent. I had felt the need to be close to her, but I knew if I got too close, say, within 10 states distance, I knew I would go to her and beg her to take me back.

I sighed in misery. The pain hadn't lessoned, and I knew I was driving Jasper crazy— not literally, but close to it. He could barely stand to be in the house with me, which was most of the time, seeing as I barely ever hunted unless Emmet forced me to. I knew I was worrying my family, most of all Carlisle and Esme especially.

Right now, Emmett and Rosalie were hunting; Carlisle and Esme were at the hospital Carlisle worked at; Jasper was in the basement, as far away from my depressing moods as possible. I was in the attic. I didn't particularly know where Alice was…but I didn't really care.

Sighing again, I opened my eyes to see the dusty triangular shaped room of the attic. The wood on the ceiling was exposed, and cobwebs hung from them. A lone window, which was open to let in a breeze, it was fogged by dirt from years of not being cleaned; it showed an imperfect view of the driveway, which was currently bathed in moonlight.

Suddenly, I saw Alice running at top speed up the driveway, her golden eyes flashed with a frantic light, and her face showed determination. Curiosity filled me as she effortlessly scaled the side of the house and jumped through the window. I tried to read her thoughts, but she was blocking me, singing a song in her head from some movie or other. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

She was hiding something. Something important.

_**Bella**__. What if…?_ My mind froze in terror. What was wrong? Was something wrong with Bella? Was she hurt? Part of my mind speculated, while another, much smaller part of my brain thought: what if it wasn't about her? I _had_ told Alice not to look for her future, but that didn't stop her from _seeing_ it…

"What is it Alice?" I asked in a strangled voice, and she just looked at me. "Family meeting. Living room. NOW!" she said in a loud enough voice for everyone in the house to hear. I looked at her in confusion; she was still blocking her thoughts. "What about Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet?" I asked in a hollow sounding voice.

"I've already called them. This is _very_ important. They'll be here in a few minutes." She said briskly, and disappearing in a flash down the stairs, shouting for Jasper as she went.

Slowly, I got to my feet, and at human speed walked down the ornate spiral stairs and into the living room. The floor was made of oak planks, polished smooth by years of tramping feet; the walls were painted white in my family's favorite style; a painting of angels in flight was on the ceiling from many years past; it had been expertly restored by Esme, and the once chipping and faded painting was again full of the radiance and life it was meant to have.

As I entered the vast living room, I looked impassively at the large stain glass windows depicting scenes of angels and saints, surrounded by shelves upon shelves of books adorning the walls. This used to be a church, but had been converted into a house in the late 18th century, with rooms added on over the years. In the center of the room was a large polished marble-top table with many more chairs then were needed in our family of eight.

Alice and Jasper were already seated next to each other, and just as I sat down opposite them, Emmett and Rosalie walked in, with Carlisle and Esme behind them. All of them were looking at Alice curiously, and from their thoughts I heard only confusion; she hadn't told them any more than she had me.

When they were all seated, Alice rose; her thoughts still blocked. She took an unnecessary breath before speaking. "I have had a vision, that is of the utmost importance." She said, looking everyone in the eye. "I couldn't see precisely what was happening; it was very blurry, but I _do_ know that we were there, and that someone, or some of the people there are very important." Her brow furrowed, and from Jasper I felt her confusion. "Important, as in _saving the world important._" Suddenly I found my self interested in what she was saying. _How could some humans be able to save the world? And from what?_

Everyone just stared at her in silence for a hundredth of a second before Carlisle asked: "What do you mean?" in a very serious voice.

"I don't know how I know, but the people there are _somehow_ going to be responsible for saving the world…from…" she shook her head, kneading her temples with her fingers. "I couldn't see very clearly, as I said it was blurry, but I was able to see some of their faces." And here she took out a pencil and a sketchpad, and began to draw.

A face formed at lightning speed under her guiding hand; a man with a rectangular face, short dark hair and bushy eyebrows, over looking deep-set eyes that even in paper seemed to hold great sorrow and guilt, and secrecy. When she was done, she tore off the page and set in it the center of the table, and began to draw on a fresh piece of paper.

This time the picture was of a young girl, her round face surrounded by lightly sketched hair—blonde maybe? — The girl was smiling, and yet her dark eyes seemed to hold a secret, — but what?

After tearing this page off too, she began to draw again. This time, it was another man; his hair was short and disheveled, and his expression was kind. But again, his eyes held the look that he too, had a secret that was kept from the world. What was with their eyes? What secret did they all keep?

Again when she was done, Alice tore the page and set it in the center of the table for everyone to examine. Carlisle was studying the first picture, the one of the man with the bushy eyebrows.

_I recognize this man…he was charged with the murder of multiple people, all of them seemingly random, a serial killer… but why was he in the vision Alice had, any __why __is he not in some top-security prison?_ Carlisle wondered, and I looked again at the man's picture.

He didn't seem the type to kill someone, and yet, his eyes held that same look of guilt… Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts: "And in the vision, at the end, I saw this symbol." And at this, she drew a thick _S_ shape, and out of the top inward curve she drew a short line coming out of the center, and on the bottom one, she drew two lines slightly higher in the center than in the top one. The strange symbol looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out why, it wasn't written in any language I knew.

She tore out the paper, and closed the notebook, sliding the pencil into the spiraling wire that held it together. Jasper was now looking at the first man's picture with Carlisle. Esme was examining the girl's picture, and Emmet and Rosalie were looking at the second man's picture, the one with the kind face.

When Alice set down the drawing of the symbol, Carlisle picked it up, and inspected it, his brow furrowed; it was familiar to him too, but he couldn't figure out why either. Just then a memory came into Carlisle's mind; at a hospital, he had seen a scientist walked by, holding a model of DNA, and it clicked.

"This symbol…" He said slowly, "Looks like half a strand of DNA, a helix… but I have never seen it before." he looked up at Alice, who was watching him. "When will the events in your vision occur, and where?" He asked, and everyone looked up from his or her work to see what she would say.

"It will happen tonight, at a concert hall in half an hour, it's a few miles from here. We can get there in time if we run, but we'll have to sneak in, it's sold out." She informed them, and her eyes unfocused for a second, "But we need to leave now, or we'll be to late." Knowing the importance of us being there, without further ado, we all jumped to our feet and ran out of the house, following Alice.

We ran a few hundred yards from the road; following it as it wound it's way into the nearest town. Once we entered the city limits, we scaled the buildings and leaped from roof to roof, until we came to a small public music theater. The large and brightly sign above the door proclaimed:

**Tonight and tomorrow night only, the "Heroes Of The Evolution" Live In concert!** And under this sigh was another:

**Tickets sold out.**

There was no one standing out front to keep people out, except for a sleeping man in a hard plastic chair inside. It was a simple matter of walking past him and locating the door where the concert was being held. It was unmistakable: the roar of the crowd was impossible to overlook; even a human wouldn't have missed it.

When I opened the door, we were met with an explosion of sound; the cheering of hundreds of men and women packed into a large room with a stage at the far end. We were at the very back of the crowd, and there were a lot of adults in front of us. Alice jumped up and down, trying to see over the crowd. It would have been comical if the situation weren't so serious.

That was when I looked at the stage. If my heart weren't a frozen stone, it would have stopped beating. I gasped and stared at the one face I had thought I would never see again.

Bella Swan was on the stage.

_Oh. My. God._ Everyone seemed to see her at once, and they're thoughts echoed mine. A second of disbelief, and then both agony and joy ripped through my heart upon seeing the face of my beloved. I saw Jasper wince, and everyone's eyes were on my face, but I only had eyes for Bella.

Her eyes were unfocused as she looked at the crowd, and she held a guitar in her hands, with the guitar strap over and around her shoulder. Her hair was longer, and like the people in the pictures—which I realized with a jolt were all on stage with her— her chocolate-brown eyes held a secret, more than just her silent thoughts, she was hiding something from everyone, everyone it seemed, beside those in her band.

Suddenly she jerked out of her daze and turned to look at the second man. Now able to see his face in color, I saw that his eyes were brown like Bella's, and his hair was black. His thoughts were hard to read, Like Charlie, Bella's fathers, as were the others' on stage. I wondered why, maybe they were all related?

But just then, the brown eyed- black haired man stepped forward to the microphone and shouted to the crowd: "Ok everybody! Get ready for SECOND CHANCE!"

The crowd started cheering and chanting the man's name: Peter! Peter! Peter!" Ah, so that was his name! Bella and the girl from the picture, — so she _did_ have blonde hair, — began to play the guitar skillfully, as if they had done it all their life, and I was surprised and confused; Bella had never told me she could play, and I hadn't seen any guitar or music books in her room… Just then, Peter began to sing:

"**My eyes are open wide,  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today.**

Wow, this sounded a lot like what I had been thinking… when I left her. and from the thoughts of my family, they realized it too.

Well, I just saw hailey's  
Comet shooting,  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappears  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere!

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realise  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance!

Again! was this song about me? it sounded like it, but the emtotion in the man's voice as he sang convinced me otherwise.

**  
Please don't cry  
One tear for me,  
I'm not afraid,  
Of what I have to say,  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today.**

Well, I just saw hailey's  
Comet shooting,  
Said "why you always running  
In place?"  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared,  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere!

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realise  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance!

Here is my chance,  
This is my chance!

The man at the drums, the serial killer, hit the drums angrily for a second before Peter began to sing again:

**  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father,  
I've done the best I can,  
To make them realise  
This is my life,  
I hope they understand!  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance!**

Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance!

_**Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance!"**_

The song ended, and I saw Bella smiled proudly when the crowd screamed and cheered for the man named Peter. Oddly enough, Peter and Bella looked at each other as if they were communicating silently like Alice and I did on days Jasper was having trouble at a school controlling his thirst.

Bella walked over to a microphone."Here's Torniquet!" she shouted, and the crowd screamed and clappped, my family included, I heard Emmet and Alice cheering loudly. The rest of her band nodded, and the blonde girl began to play the guitar, and waiting a couple of seconds, Bella began to sing in an eerie voice.

"_**I tried to kill my pain,**_

_**But only brought more**__**(So Much more)**_

**I lay dying, and I'm pouring,**

**Crimson regret,**

**And betrayal.**

_What?!_ What did she just say? She tried to kill herself!? How? Why? Then I realized _I_ was the reason.

When she sang these words the cheers died in the other's throats and they stared incredulously at the stage as Bella continued to sing.

Carlisle was looking at her closely, looking for any scars that would confirm she _had_ tried to kill herself. Esme had one hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. All of this had occurred in less than a second, Bella was still singing in the same breath:

**I'm dying,**_** (Dying)**_

**Praying, **_**(Praying)**_

**Bleeding, **_**(Bleeding)**_

And Screaming.

**Am I too lost, to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

If that was true, then how was she alive? Had someone gotten her to a hospital in time? She wasn't a vampire, and there were no scars on her body that I could see… she looked perfectly healthy…

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation!**

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation!**

What did she mean by that? It sounded like she had committed a sin that would damn her to hell… what besides trying to kill herself, had she done when I left?

**Do you,**

**Remember me?**

**Lost for soo long…**

**Will you be on the other side?**

**Or will you forget me?**

Did she think I had forgotten her? Sorrow filled me along with the rage at having heard her say that she had tried to kill herself. What had I done?

**I'm dying, **

**Praying,**

**Bleeding, **

**And Screaming.**

**Am I too lost, to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

I hope this wasn't the chorus; I don't think I could bear to hear her sing this over and over again.

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation!**

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation…**

That as a chorus wasn't much better. The blonde girl continued to play the guitar for a few seconds before Bella sang:

_**(Return to me salvation!)**_

_**Oooh, oooh **_It sounded like ghostly moans, before:

_**I want to die!**_ She shrieked loudly and all the humans jumped in fright, while my family and I all stiffened in alarm.

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation!**

**My god,**

**My tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation…**

**My wounds,**

**Cry for the grave,**

**My soul cries,**

**For deliverance.**

It sounded like she was still hurt, and badly…was she? And if she was, why was she here? I could hear pain in her voice as she sang…

**Will I be,**

**Denied,**

**Christ?**

**Tourniquet,**

**My suiciiiide…"**

That just confirmed what we were all thinking. Just then, when the song was over, I heard _tap-tap tap- tap, _too low for a normal human to hear from back here, and Bella stepped to the side to allow the serial killer—_why the hell was she in a band with a SERIAL KILLER?!?!?_—To step up to the microphone.

I could barely stop myself from I running up and dragging Bella away from him; this man was dangerous and deadly, a murderer.

The man stepped forward to the microphone and looked nervously over the crowd as the band began to play background music, He was a murderer, and he was nervous about singing in front of a crowd?

"**In this farewell,**

**There's no blood,**

**There's no alibi.**

**Cause I've drawn regret,**

**From the truth,**

**Of a thousand lies.**

Well that explained the guilt, he felt bad for killing people, but that didn't change anything; he was still too dangerous to be around Bella, in fact, he should be in some prison or something!

**So let mercy come,**

**And wash away,**

_**What I've done!**_

**I'll face myself,**

**To cross out what I've become,**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of what I've done.**

_This song reminds me of Edward…_ My families various thoughts came into my head, obviously they weren't thinking of the same thing I was.

**Put to rest,**

**What you've thought of me,**

**While I clean this slate,**

**With the hands,**

**Of uncertainty,**

Come to think of it, this _did_ remind me of me…a little though, I wasn't anything like that murderer…

**So let mercy come,**

**And wash away,**

**What I've done!**

**I'll face myself,**

**To cross out what I've become,**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of what I've **_**done!**_

Bella was playing the guitar superbly here; I wonder how she learned so quickly? Maybe she had played, but never told me…

_**For what I've done!**_

**I start again,**

**And whatever pain**

**May come,**

**Today this ends, and forgiving**

_**What I've done!**_

**I'll face myself,**

**To cross out what I've become!**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of **_**what I've done!**_

**What I've done!**

_**Forgiving,**_

_**What I've done!"**_

When he was done, he looked over Bella, who nodded her head as if in permission. He smiled at her, and she smiled back without hesitation. Didn't she know she was friends with a murderer??

She turned and glanced at the other members of her band who smiled while the crowd cheered and screamed, waiting for the next song, except for the blonde girl, who from her hard-to-read thoughts I could tell she was jealous, but of what? Bella smiled at her and a second later the girl smiled back.

Mr. Serial killer began to sing as the others played music:

"**Memories consume,**

**Like opening the wounds,**

**And picking me apart again.**

Hmm, an odd thing for him to sing… it reminded me of how I felt when anyone thought or spoke Bella's name before now.

**You all assume,**

**I'm safe here in my room,**

**Unless I try to start again,**

Well that didn't sound good.

**I don't want to be the one,**

**The battles always choose,**

**Cause inside I realize,**

**That I'm the one confused;**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for,**

**Or why I have to scream.**

**I don't know why I instigate,**

**And say what I don't mean,**

**I don't know how I got this way,**

**I know it's not all right,**

**So I'm breaking**

**The habit,**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight.**

That sounded much better.

**Clutching my cure,**

**I tightly lock the door,**

**I try to catch my breath again.**

**I-I heard much more,**

**Than anytime before,**

**I have no options left again.**

Again with the ominous sounding things!

**I don't want to be the one,**

**The battles always choose,**

**Cause inside I realize,**

**That I'm the one confused;**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for,**

**Or why I have to scream.**

**I don't know why I instigate,**

**And say what I don't mean.**

**I don't know how I got this way,**

**I'll never be all right,**

**So I'm **_**breaking**_

_**The habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**Tonight!**_

**I'll paint it on the walls**_**!**_

**Cause I'm the one at fault**_**!**_

**I'll never fight again!**

**And this is how it ends:!**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for,**

**Or why I have to scream,**

**But now we have some clarity,**

**To show you what I mean,**

Hmm, I wonder what he meant by that…

**I don't know how I got this way,**

**I'll never be all right,**

**So I'm breaking**

**The habit,**

**I'm breaking the habit,**

_**I'm**__**breaking the habit,**_

_**I'm**__**breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight!"**_

When the song was over, the crowd went wild, screaming and chanting his name: "Gabri-el! Gabri-el! Gabri-el!" He smiled at them with a pretty creepy smile.

From Carlisle's mind I heard him thinking. _That's odd…on the report it said that the man's name was Sylar… it's probably a pseudonym, a fake name so he can't be caught._

"Don't even think about it Gabriel" Bella said suddenly, and Blondie shot her a confused and slightly nervous look. From the emotions in her mind I could tell she was confused and slightly nervous. Did she know about this man?

Bella laughed, and said, "He's thinking of stage diving!" Emmett burst out laughing, and people turned to stare at him. Carlisle, on the other hand, was suspicious, thinking the man was going to try to kill someone.

"What's he thinking Edward?" he murmured to me in vampire frequency. "I don't know, I can't read his mind really well, or the others on the stage, I can only hear his emotions…he seems excited…but for what I don't know.

Everyone on stage was laughing now, and the crowd, looking confused, began to laugh too.

Gabriel raised one bushy eyebrow at Bella. "You think I can't stage dive if I want?" he challenged.

She nodded laughing. "Just watch me," He said, and turning to the crowd, he had to shout to be heard above the noise: "Hey you guys! What would you do if I decided to stage dive?" he shouted, and in the front row some women began to scream and giggle hysterically, their thoughts about something I would rather not hear.

Some guys laughed and grinned at him, thinking they would love to do that themselves. I rolled my eyes. Humans.

"Gabriel, you can't do it now, we've got two more songs to do! You can stage dive if they want to be the first to hear them—and see it." the man named Peter reminded him, and upon hearing this, the crowd went wild, screaming and shouting for the new song. Bella smiled in anticipation, or at least that's what I guessed. Her eyes flickered up above where we were standing without noticing us, and I too looked up to see what had captured her interest.

Through the gaps in the metal walkway above us, was a man I hadn't noticed before; he was dressed in all black and had a Japanese complexion. I was confused; what was this man doing up there? Was he a guard?

"C'mon you guys! Who wants to hear our newest songs and see the newest illusion our graphic effects genius' came up with?" Blondie shouted to the crowd, and they all began to chant, "Sing! Sing! Sing!" Claire smiled and walked to the microphone. While the crowd started chanting "Claire! Claire! Claire!" hmm, Claire, nice name, it sounded like the name of a cheerleader.

As the others began to play, Claire began to sing:

"**Hold on to me love.  
You know I can't stay long,  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
**_**Oh!**_

**Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
**

This song sounded so sad, I wonder what made her write it?

Holding my last breath,  
safe inside myself,  
are all my thoughts of you,  
sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight!

It sounded like she had been dying… I wonder what was going to end?

I'll miss the winter,  
a world of fragile things.  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (_come find me)_  
I know you hear me;  
I can taste it in your tears!

Ok, this song was just creepy.

**  
Holding my last breath,  
Safe inside myself,  
are all my thoughts of you…  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight!**

Closing your eyes to disappear,  
you pray your dreams will leave you here,  
but still you wake and know the truth;  
No one's there!

Well that sounded depressing, I tried to read her mind, but got only sadness.

**  
Say goodnight, **

**Don't be afraid!  
Calling me,**

**Calling me as you fade to black**

Maybe she had been in an accident and had passed out? That was the only explanation I could come up with, but like Bella, there were no scars on her skin, that I could see…hmm, that was odd…didn't Bella used to have a bunch of small scars where she had been hurt by her own clumsiness…and vampires? I tried to look at Bella's wrist, where James had bitten her, but she was blocked from my view.

**Say good night,  
holding my last breath, **

**Don't be afraid,  
safe inside myself,**

**Holding me,  
are all my thoughts of you…  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight!**

**  
**_**Holding my last breath,  
Safe inside myself,  
are all my thoughts of you…  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…"**_

Now there was just one song left, and we were going to see some pathetic illusion that some human graphic effects artist came up with.

Bella smiled, and Claire walked over next to her so they would be singing from the same microphone; the Serial Killer got his guitar ready and Peter went to the piano in the center of the stage that I hadn't seen.

The lights on the stage dimmed, and heavy mist curled out of the smoke-machine onto the stage floor; multi-colored light flashed across the audiences faces as Peter began to play the piano… Bella and Claire began to sing in perfect synchronization as my family watched along with hundreds of human spectators:

"**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,**

**Where I've become so numb,  
without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there, and lead it back home.**

I did _not_ like the sound of that. At all.

Now Gabriel began to sing:

_**  
Wake me up**_**  
(Wake me up inside)  
**_**I can't wake up**_**  
(Wake me up inside)  
**_**Save me**_**  
(Call my name and save me from the dark!)**_**Wake me up!**_**  
(Bid my blood to run)  
**_**I can't wake up!**_**  
(Before I come undone)  
**_**Save me!**_**  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
**

Was that what I had done to Bella? I could certainly imagine her becoming a zombie after I left her, had she met a new girl Claire and they had been in an accident or something, from the songs they sang it sounded like it…

**  
Now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me.**

Suddenly, Bella, Claire, Peter and Gabriel all nodded at once, and above on the balcony, the black-clad raised his arms and bolts of crimson lightning shot out, over the heads of the astonished audience, and slammed into them before any of us could react. I stared in horror and was about to run to Bella when Emmett's hand clamped down on my shoulder, I snarled and tried to shake him off, but he just calmly pointed to the stage, where not even half a second had passed, but the lightning at collided with the band, harmlessly passing through each of them. As the bolt of energy lit up the upturned faces of the crowd, Bella's eyes flickered to where my family and me stood for just an instant. The main bolt disappeared in a flash with only tiny red static-sized bolts it their. The crowd let out exclamations of shock and awe as we continued to sing unfazed, while my family just stood and stared in disbelief. That lightning had been real, I could smell the burned ozone in the air, and how had that man done that? I looked up at the balcony and my family copied my movement…but impossibly, the man was gone. No human could move that fast, and I knew he wasn't a vampire…I hadn't imagined him…

**  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
bring me to life!  
**_**  
Wake me up!**_**  
(Wake me up inside)  
**_**I can't wake up!**_**  
(Wake me up inside)  
**_**Save me!**_**  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_**Wake me up!**_**  
(Bid my blood to run)  
**_**I can't wake up!**_**  
(Before I come undone)  
**_**Save me!**_**  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

**Bring me, to life.**_**I've been living a lie,  
there's nothing inside!**_**)  
Bring me to life!  
**

(

**  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead!  
**

Ok, that sounded a lot like Bella when she was at our house, and what I had felt like when she was there, ad when she wasn't, but I had the sinking feeling she wasn't thinking of me, or herself when she sang that. Gabriel continued to sing:

**  
**_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,  
kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!**_**  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Not to open my eyes to everything!**_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul,  
don't let me die here;  
there must be something more!**_**  
Bring. Me. to. life!  
**

Ok this was getting really creepy, it sound like me… I had no soul…

**  
**_**Wake me up!**_**  
Wake me up inside!  
**_**I can't wake up!**_**  
Wake me up inside!  
**_**Save me!**_**  
Call my name and save. Me. From. The. Dark!  
**_**  
Wake me up!**_**  
(Bid my blood to run!)  
**_**I can't wake up!**_**  
(Before I come undone!)  
**_**Save me!**_**  
(Save me from the nothing I've become!)  
**

**Bring. Me. To. Life!  
**_**I've been living a lie;  
there's nothing inside!**_**  
Bring. Me. To. **_**Liiiiife!!**_

When the song ended, all the lights turned off with a flash of bright white. The humans were buzzing with excitement and nervousness, letting the darkness get to them. Meanwhile, my family and I could see perfectly.

Bella was staring where my family and me were hidden in the shadows, but then Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her back behind the curtain.

Quickly, before the lights came back on, we slipped out of the door to follow them; it would have been impossible to sneak past all those humans without attraction attention. We ran past the sleeping guard who was starting to stir.

Knowing this building had a back entrance; we rushed around the corner, all of us silent, wanting to get to them before they left.

I knew now, after seeing her again, and especially seeing her with a _serial killer_ as a friend, that I needed her back in my arms, for her to be safe, even if I had to beg her on hands and knees for her to take me back.

We got to the back of the building and looked around the corner into an empty dismal parking lot, with a single light in the center of the parking lot. The light bulb was in need of replacement; it blinked on and off every half-second.

They weren't here yet; but I could hear them approaching the back door. I heard the doorknob turn, and they exited the building.

When the girl named Claire saw the lot, she said in an exasperated voice: "Geez, you'd think they could clean up a bit when there's a famous band coming huh?" while rolling her eyes.

They walked foreword so that they were next to the lone streetlight. Suddenly Bella and Peter stiffened, as if they knew they were under surveillance. We all stopped breathing and made no sound as Bella spun around, peering into the darkness nervously.

I wanted to step foreword, to reveal myself, but something stopped me; something about the way her eyes darted from shadow to shadow, they way they flashed with a dangerous light, for a second her eyes unfocused, as if she were concentrating on something…

"What is it?" A new girl with strawberry blonde hair asked, nervously looking into the darkness. Bella turned to Peter, who was looking around anxiously. Obviously he knew they were being watched too, though how he knew was a mystery to me, and from the other's thoughts, to them too.

"We're being watched." he murmured quietly to the others. Claire glanced around, both defiance and anxiety written all over her face. From her thoughts I heard her fear and anger, but it was indistinct

"C'mon, let's get out of here, fast." Peter said, Bella nodded tensely, and Peter put his hand out and they all placed their hands on his. I was confused; what were they doing? I didn't see any car, and there was no one driving here… we all took a step foreword, intending to reveal ourselves and find out what they were doing.

Bella's head whipped around, as if she heard the noise of our soundless footsteps, and for just a hundredth of a second, she stared right at us. Her eyes widened in astonishment and…fear?

I was just about to speak when, _they vanished,_ a loud _whoosh_ of air moving into the space they had occupied, and they were gone. Disappeared. It was if they had never existed.

We all stared in silent shock, then Emmet voiced everyone's thoughts: "What the HECK just happened?"

_A split second before we vanished, I saw a group of figures standing at the edge of the lot. All of them were extremely pale, and very beautiful, and looked very familiar from the hundredth of a second that I was able to see them, and then we were gone._

An instant later, we were in the old loft of Isaac Mendez. It took me less than a second to take in the familiar surroundings; all of Isaac's paintings were pushed back against the walls, making the small room an art gallery of the future. Some sleeping bags were arranged on the floor, along with a small lamp and some boxes of food. It looked like a homeless family lived here, instead of a famous band, but this is what you have to do when you're a fugitive.

"Peter!" I shouted, and they all jumped, spinning around to look at me. "I saw some vampires— in the parking lot!" I shouted before they could ask. Their eyes widened in shock, as they all started bombarding me with questions: Did I know any of them? Were they vegetarians, or human drinkers? How many were there? Did they look hostile?

When I had first met Peter and Claire, I had told them about the Cullens, which was why I jumped off the cliff. They believed me, seeing as one had attacked them a week ago. Peter had had to kill him.

"I couldn't see them long enough to actually _see_ them, they didn't _look_ aggressive, they looked like they were curious, and they looked really familiar…" I trailed off as I thought of something: what if it was _them? _No, no that wasn't possible, it must have been someone else, another coven…

"Bella," Peter asked slowly, "It wasn't them was it? The Cullens?" he looked at me with concerned eyes, and everyone else turned to look at me. "I don't know, I didn't get to see them for more than a second, I only saw them right before we teleported." I told them, and they nodded. After a few minutes in which we discussed whether or not we should go back tomorrow night or if it was too dangerous, I got an insistent buzzing in the back of my mind. On impulse, I looked over at the blank canvases on the walls and couldn't look away.

My vision got foggy as I walked over to a large blank canvas, and countless images filled my mind as my eyes misted over and my hands blindly searched for something to paint with. My hand curled around a brush, and I began to paint.


	2. Pasts and Paintings

**Chapter 2: Pasts and Paintings **

**(Peter PoV)**

I watched as Bella suddenly turned and looked at one of the blank canvases on the walls. She stared at it for a second, and then walked over to it. "Bella?" I asked. She didn't respond. I walked over to where she was, and looked at her face. Her eyes were pure white, and she looked at me blindly for a second before her hands searched for something. She was going to paint the future.

Looking around, I spotted a paintbrush and some paints and handed them to her. She didn't look at me or speak; she just turned to the canvas and began to paint. The others gathered around me to watch her.

"She is painting the future?" Ando asked, and I nodded. " I hope it's nothing bad…" he murmured uneasily. And Hiro nodded vigorously in agreement.

She painted very fast, but neatly. After a few minutes, an image formed on the once blank canvas. It was Bella and I, standing in the middle of a street, held in each other's arms in a fierce embrace, lips locked together in a kiss, while rain fell in thick sheets from a stormy sky.

It reminded me of the painting Isaac had done, of Simone and me standing in the streets of New York under a bright red umbrella after Nathan had claimed that when I jumped off that building to fly, it was a depression-related suicide attempt... I shook off the memory as Bella's painting began to show more details:

In the sky, in a patch of cloud-free air, I could see a solar eclipse, and down below, surrounding Bella and I, were armed government soldiers, guns aimed at our hearts. I stared, horrifed at this image. Through the painted-rain that blurred the image, I could see bullets flying through the air towards us. I heard Claire gasp and Sylar growled in anger. Hiro and Ando were staring at the painting, and from their minds I could hear them trying to figure out how to prevent this.

Bella's hands reached out, and grabbing the edges of the painting, she pulled it off the easel, and I realized she was going to paint again when she grabbed another canvas with ease, putting it on the stand in place of the other.

She began to paint again, this time what looked like a city street. Blurry figures in every size and color moved in lines, chained together with guards along side them, pointing guns at the prisoners. Crowding the sidewalks on either side, hundreds of pedestrians watched the precession. As she continued to paint, I walked back over to the pile of folded clothes we kept in the corner, and pulling out my cell phone, I walked back over. Crouching in front of her first painting, I took a picture with my phone, and added it to the gallery I had of every future of the painting on it. That way, if the painting was lost or destroyed, we would still have a copy.

I glanced back up at the one she was painting, and saw that in the procession of prisoners, at the corner of the canvas there was a ring of guards around what looked like a man surrounded by bolts of electricity. On the sidewalks around him, the crowd was staring as if it were a show. On a roof in the background, with an American flag flying high behind him, arms crossed across his chest, stood Nathan Petrelli, with a proud smile on his face as he watched the prisoners below.

My eyes narrowed in hatred and I glared at the small painted figure of my brother. Just then, Bella gasped and her eyes cleared. She looked around, dazed for a second before she saw the paintings.

Her eyes landed on the second one, she reached out a hand, trailing a finger through the air; careful not to touch the wet paint; down the line of the enchained people to the man at the corner. Her eyes flickered up to where Nathan stood, and her eyes narrowed in anger and understanding.

"All these people…" she whispered, "They're Specials, all of them…they're going to enslave us all…" Her voice was horrified, and filled with hatred. At these words, everyone else looked at the painting in a new light.

I heard Charlie mutter: "Its not going to work, there'll be a revolt; a revolution, just like all the other times humans tried to enslave other humans, but more destructive and deadly than any the world has seen before…"

**(Still Peter PoV)**

Hours later, when everyone else was asleep, I lay awake on the thick sleeping bag that was my bed, with my head resting on my hands, just staring at the ceiling, thinking. Beside me, on one of the old musty mattress that we'd found in the back, Bella tossed and turned muttering in her sleep, her words tainted with fear. She was having a nightmare. Again, and it was all because of that stupid, idiot vampire Edward Cullen.

I reached out and put my hand on her arm; she immediately calmed at my familiar touch, and I smiled. A few seconds later, my smiled got even wider when Bella, still asleep, muttered my name: "Peter…" her voice full of longing.

The sound of her voice made me remember when we first met:

"**Do you think we lost them?" Claire whispered to me. We were standing on a beach in La Push, Washington; we had just escaped from some of Nathan's government followers when they had ambushed us in Texas.**

**I nodded, and glanced at Claire. Where there had been a huge gash seconds ago on her shoulder, there was now just a thin cut that even as I watched, closed and disappeared without even a scar, leaving only some blood on her shirt.**

**It never ceased to amaze me what people with abilities could do. One of the soldiers had thrown a knife at her, not knowing that it would have no affect on her, as she could no longer feel pain. **

**After nearly being hit by a taser, I had teleported us out of there, and now we were planning on going to—my thoughts were interrupted by a girl's scream, and my head jerked up to see, in the distance, a small figure hurling itself off a cliff.**

**I froze for a few precious seconds, my mind going blank. Beside me, Claire's exclamation of "Peter!" brought me back to reality, and clamping my hand down on her shoulder, I instantly teleported to the base of the cliffs, stupidly not thinking of stopping time; to stop her fall; all I could think of was that I needed to get over there ****now****.**

**By the time we got there, (a half a second at most) the girl had already landed, and lay on her back, broken and bleeding on the rocks. I knew she was alive, because I could hear her heartbeat and her anguished sobs as tears slid down her face. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I was amazed at how beautiful she was, even covered in blood… and how she hadn't screamed yet, except for that first one, when she jumped…**

**I ignored my mind's ramblings and ran to her side, where kneeling down, I saw that it normally would be too late to save her; a sharp rock had plunged though her back, perilously close to her heart, and one of her arms was twisted behind her back, more likely than not broken; her left leg was bent at an awkward angle.**

**But who ever said we were normal? **

**I tried to talk to her, to calm her down, let her know that help was on the way while I reached into my backpack and brought out a syringe. Claire, who was sitting beside me stuck it into her arm and began to draw out blood.**

**When it was full, as gently as possible I stuck it into the girl's arm, focused entirely on her. I watched as all of the blood near her skin rushed back into her body, and heard the creaking of bones as they shifted back into place. **

**When she moaned in pain, I felt as if a hand was squeezing my heart in its fist. This was not a normal pain for me, and when her eyes fluttered and finally opened, still red-rimmed with tears, my concern for her was like a tsunami, even though I knew with Claire's blood that she was perfectly fine.**

**Her eyes clouded as if she was dazed, —I now saw that her eyes were brown, like milk chocolate— she slowly sat up and lifted her hand to her head, where there was dried blood matted in her hair, from a now nonexistent wound. I had the overwhelming urge to reach out my hand, to cup her face in my palm, and tell her everything would be fine… before I could act on the urge, I jumped to my feet, surprising Claire who was trying to get the girl to talk to her.**

"**Peter?" she asked startled when she saw my expression. At the sound of my name, the girl looked up, chocolate brown eyes full of wonder, her skin still as pale as a corpse, making her look fragile; as if the blood covering her didn't already do that.**

"**I need to go for a walk." I said tersely, and turning, walked hurriedly to the edge of the beach. Stopping just before the waves touched my shoes, I stared out at the heaving ocean as the grey waves rolled to and away from the shore. As I watched the sea, I wondered why I felt this way about the girl—I didn't even though her name yet! — All I knew about her is that she had jumped off a cliff, for some reason I couldn't fathom, and nearly died, and would have if we hadn't gotten here.**

**After a few minutes of silence, I heard someone's crunching footsteps as they crossed the beach to where I stood. Since I had been expecting Claire, I was both shocked and strangely pleased when I saw the girl's pale hand reach out hesitantly; then she laid it on my arm.**

**I turned to look at her. Her hair was long and the same shade of brown as her eyes, her face pale and heart-shaped. The blood in her hair had been cleaned out with some salt water, making it darker in places. Wind from the sea blew our way, making her hair blow in strands across her face. I could barely resist reaching out and tucking it behind her ear…what is it with me today? I was acting as if I was in love… but that was impossible, I had only known her for a few minutes!**

"**Your name's Peter?" she asked shyly, and I nodded. "My name is Bella, Bella Swan." She said quietly. **

**Ah! Finally I knew her name! **

**I locked my eyes with hers. "Ok, Bella, I need to ask you something…" I said slowly, wondering how she would react. She nodded permission, and I forged ahead; "Bella, why did you jump off of that cliff?" I demanded, sounding harsher than I meant to. I wonder why she hadn't asked how we saved her yet, a small voice in the back of my mind wondered.**

**Her eyes lowered to stare at the ground, as if she were ashamed. "Come on, you can tell me…" I said gently, to let her know I wasn't angry with her, that I didn't think she was crazy, though if truth be told, if she told me she had tried to kill her self I would probably have to bring her to a hospital so she couldn't try again.**

**After a minute of awkward silence, she finally answered in an undertone: "My boyfriend, Edward Cullen"— I noticed how she winced at the name, —" left me a few months ago, and told me he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for him!" she whispered and a sob caught in her throat. **

**Instantly I was enraged; how stupid could this Edward Cullen **_**be?!**_** He had left this beautiful girl behind, and told her she wasn't good enough for him?! Suddenly Bella seemed to notice the blood on my face from the attack earlier.**

"**Oh my god! Are you ok?" she exclaimed loudly, her eyes wide with concern.**

**She just jumped off a cliff, broke a bunch of bones in her body, and she's concerned for **_**my**_** health? This girl was completely selfless, that, or she was trying to change the subject.**

**She wiped her hands across her tear filled eyes and tore off a small, clean part of her already ripped tee shirt. She brought the small square to her mouth and licked it, like moms do if you have dirt on your face. She started to wipe the blood off my face, standing on her tiptoes to reach. When she was done, she met my gaze, and then blushed crimson, suddenly self-conscious.**

**I laughed at her expression, and Claire, who I had nearly forgotten about, walked over, **_**crunch-crunch-crunching**_** across the sand. "So, Bella," she said when she got to my side, "don't you have any questions for us? Like, how we saved you?" she said brightly, and I blinked; I had nearly forgotten about that.**

"**Umm… I have some questions, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to…" she said, and I could see a flash of curiosity and… knowledge in her eyes. My curiosity ignited, I decided to read her mind, amazed that I hadn't thought of it before.**

**Concentrating, I began pushing my mind against hers, trying to hear her thoughts, to find out what she thought about us.**

**My efforts met a barrier, a wall made of solid steel, and as I tried to push against it, battering it with my mind, trying to gain access, I saw her blink and shake her head, as if trying to clear her head. As I continued to batter against the wall in her mind, using more force and more force, I saw her wince and rub her head in pain.**

**Seeing her in pain, I stopped my efforts and turning to Claire, who was watching me, I said quickly; "Claire, can I talk to you for a minute?" she nodded, looking confused. I turned to Bella, and after saying excuse me, lead Claire over to the base of the cliff. Once there, she whirled to face me, concern on her face.**

"**What is it Peter? Did you read her mind? I could see you concentrating on something…" she trailed off. I shook my head, "No, I didn't read her mind, I was trying to but…I think she has an ability Claire. It's like there's this, I don't know, wall in her mind, that I cant get past, no matter how hard I try." **

**I said, and, glancing around saw that Bella was sitting on a driftwood log, hands massaging her temples as if she had a headache. "Well, what do we do then? Should we bring her with us? If she does have an ability, they'll find her, and kidnap her with the others, and if she doesn't…" she trailed off with a smile on her face.**

"**What?" I asked, and she just rolled her eyes, and I could have sworn I heard her mutter "Men!" under her breath in disgust. "Peter, you may not realize it, but…I think you guys are in love!" She said loudly, too loudly, because behind me Bella looked up and when our eyes met, I knew it was true.**

**It was love at first sight. (****For them its almost like Imprinting…)**

I was not aware when the memory became a dream, but what seemed seconds later I heard Claire calling my name, and the rustle of clothing as everybody got up and ready for today. I opened my eyes groggily and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Looking around, Claire was sitting on the second mattress, and Charlie on the third; both of them awake but just barely, Claire seemed to be even more tired than me; her eyes were closed and she seemed in danger of falling asleep again. Hiro was standing near the entrance talking to Ando in Japanese; and Sylar and Bella were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Bella and Sylar?" I said, instantly awake; worried. "Don't worry Peter, they're just getting breakfast." Claire said sleepily; standing unsteadily, she stretched her arms above her head; yawning. "Man, I need some coffee, I hope they get some…" Claire groaned and I nodded, but I was still worried about them being out there.

Seconds later, I found my worry was unnecessary as Bella and Sylar teleported in; Sylar laden with multiple boxes from Dunkin' Doughnuts, and Bella balancing two cardboard cup holders, holding 8 cups of coffee, with some grocery bags around her arms. I sighed in relief while Claire cheered dramatically, and raced foreword to grab a steaming cup. Prying off the lid, she gulped down a mouthful, not bothering to wait for it to cool; even if it did burn her tongue, she wouldn't feel it and it would heal in a few seconds.

Hiro, thinking the coffee was cooled off, having forgotten that Claire could drink _boiling water _and hardly be affected by it, took a sip from his and spit it back out immediately, fanning his mouth with his hands while we laughed. "Fuzzy tongue!" He shouted in distress, referring to the feeling you get when you burn your tongue. Walking over to a large cooler we kept, Ando got some ice cubes and put some into Hiro's coffee and his own, then handed Hiro one to put on his tongue. Charlie retrieved some too, and stirred them into her coffee.

The rest of us, having Claire's healing ability, were able to drink it scorching hot. About halfway through mine, Bella grabbed one of the doughnut boxes and opened it, revealing an assorted dozen doughnuts. Pulling out a chocolate-glazed chocolate doughnut cut in half with crème in between, she passed me the box and I picked out a limited-addition Pumpkin doughnut.

As I bit into the orange doughnut-shaped piece of ambrosia, I gave the box to Claire who grabbed out a plain glazed doughnut. Charlie came and sat down next to her and grabbed a doughnut, and Hiro, Ando and Sylar all took a doughnut from the box and we ate our breakfast hungrily, not having had dinner last night. When she was done her doughnut, Bella walked over to the cooler and began sorting the items from her bags into it; frozen food that we could cook with our abilities, along with drinks: sodas, juice, and tea; over this she poured another bag of ice and shut the top.

Next she pulled a cardboard box that used to hold a T.V over to her where we kept our dry foods. She pulled a bunch of stuff from the bags; cans of soup; boxes of different mixes for things like pancakes and rice; packs of crackers and various other snacks; jars of peanut butter and things like that. When the box was full, she closed the flaps and pushed it so it was next to the cooler.

If your wondering why Bella's the only one doing this, she voluntarily took over all things to do with cooking when she joined me and Claire, having done it for both her father and mother, also she was an awesome cook. Sometimes, Charlie would help her in the "kitchen", having memorized lots and lots of recipes from magazines and having worked in the "Burnt Toast Diner" in Midland, Texas.

Walking back over to the doughnut box and grabbing the last one out of the first box out of several, she came over and sat next to me, still sipping her coffee. I slipped my arm around her waist and held her to my side. "Thanks." I said, and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and said "Your welcome." Before kissing me back. One of the things I didn't like about Isaac's loft was the lack of privacy. I thought as Claire started giggling with Charlie.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly Sylar spoke up: "Ok guys, what are we gonna do tonight? Are we still goin' to the concert or what?" he demanded, "Is it safe enough, or should we go somewhere else?" I thought about it, but it all depended on what Bella thought, those Vamps were our top priority in the issue of safety.

"What do you think we should do Bella?" Charlie asked, "You saw them, did they look dangerous to you?" I looked at Bella face, and she seemed to have come to a decision. "I don't think they were dangerous, I think it's safe to go back. Besides, even if they _are_ dangerous, we can take them, but they probably wont try anything with so many people around. And, if it _was_ the Cullens we saw last night… well, once they saw me, they probably left." At the end of her sentence her words turned angry. I knew she still hadn't forgiven the family of vampires for leaving her; they had been like a family to her.

But now, she had another family, a better family she said. "Never leave a man behind", and "always help those in need" were our very un-original mottos, but very true ones we followed with a passion. Whenever we found someone who needed help, we helped them. Whether it was getting someone's cat out of a tree, or stopping time to save someone from being hit by a car. Even being on the run, we still helped anyone who asked, and those who didn't.

"I agree with Bella, if those vampires come back, and if they try to attack anyone, we can just freeze time and teleport them out of there." Claire said, and Charlie nodded. " That is, if they even come back. From what we know of vampires from Bella, they are very cautious and probably wouldn't risk after being seen, especially if it is the Cullens we saw, they probably wont come back." Claire finished, and we all nodded.

The decision was made: we would go to the concert.

**The Cullens. (Carlisle PoV)—I'm experimenting with different PoV's; tell me if I do Carlisle well or not. Any tips would be happily accepted in a review**

"What the HECK just happened?" Emmet said loudly, while I stared at the spot where Bella and the others in the band had disappeared in wonder. My mind was going a hundred miles a minute, an endless amount of questions running through my mind.

How had the man, Peter, for that is who it seemed had teleported them all, done it? Was he even human? It had seemed like it, but you could never be sure. Were the others like him? Did they have special powers too? Or had a vampire done it? I could not see or sense any near except for my family, and if it had been a vampire that had done it, how had he escaped the Volturi's notice? But what if it wasn't a vampire who had done it? Something else? But what? And if it had been the man, and if he was indeed human, what had made it so he could have that ability?

The questions in my mind were so swift on the tail of another that a human wouldn't have been able to catch up. Maybe the man had been experimented on? Suffered some injury to his head that caused him to have access to some power within the mind? Something else? What if **—" **

Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts: "Not to be rude, Carlisle, but can you please slow down with the questions? I think you're actually giving me a headache, or as close to one as I can get."

I had completely forgotten about Edward's ability, and just thinking of his, Alice and Jasper's abilities raised more questions that I tried to suppress for Edward's sake. "Thank you." He said, but I could hear the strain in his voice. Seeing Bella, and then having her disappear… I tried to imagine what it would be like for me if it was Esme, and felt a pain in my heart at the imagined scenario.

"I think we should go back to the house." Esme suggested, and I nodded. I needed to research this, see if it had ever happened before in history…I wondered if any other human had abilities, and if they could all teleport, or if they were different. Everyone agreed, and I noticed as we ran that everyone seemed… happier, than they had been for a long time. Leaving Bella behind had been one of the hardest decisions I had ever made, and I knew everyone in my family was affected by it, and so it seemed Bella had been too.

When we got back to the house, we all crowded around the large touch-screen computer we owned. Jasper and I had had to tinker with it before we were able to use it; the screen was heat sensitive, which had made us unable to use it when we first bought it. **(Mentioned in the ****Midnight Sun Partial Draft ****on SM's website)**

Alice sat in the chair and pulling up the Internet, began searching the bands name: "**Heroes of the Evolution.**" Hmm, what an odd name, but then again bands usually have the most peculiar names. Alice clicked on a link to Wikipedia that showed a picture of the band on stage in the top right hand corner, labeled "Heroes of the Evolution". To the left of it was a short description of the band:

"Heroes of the Evolution was original founded by Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli, Gabriel Gray and Bella Swan in 2009. They officially formed the band when their special effects artists Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahaki joined, along with Hiro's girlfriend, Charlene "Charlie" Andrews.

"**Little to none is known about the band members' pasts. Click on one of the links below to go to each band member's information:**

**Claire Bennet**

**Peter Petrelli,**

**Gabriel Gray**

**Hiro Nakamura**

**Ando ****Masahashi**

**Charlie Andrews**

**Bella Swan.**

"Lets start from the top." I said, and Alice complied, clicking on Claire Bennett's name. A picture of Claire popped up. Under her name was a summary of her past:

**Claire Bennet**** is the daughter of Nathan Petrelli, and Meredith Gordon, but was given up for adoption by her mother. Nathan, Peter's brother and a Senator of the United States, never knew about her until about of year ago when Claire visited her mother. Claire's adoptive parents are Noah and Cassandra Bennet, and their son Lyle. Cassandra Bennet trains dogs for professional Dog Shows, while Noah Bennet works for a paper company called Primatech.**

** Claire is best known for surviving the massacre of her fellow cheerleader, Jackie Wilcox, at her high school on Homecoming night. Jackie was brutally murdered; her head had been sliced open using no tool police could find evidence of, and her brain removed. As if this were not horrific and mysterious enough, when Police arrived, they found Peter Petrelli, alive and unharmed, but covered in his own blood in front of the school. Police the suspected him of being the murderer until Claire told officers that he hadn't done it.**

** Incidentally, Peter is the one who helped Claire get away from the killer, who has not been identified.**

Next was Peter:

**Peter Petrelli ****is the son of Angela and Arthur Petrelli. His brother is Nathan Petrelli, who is Claire's biological father, and is also the father of Simon and Monty Petrelli, Peter was born in December 23****rd****, 1979, and he is 31 years old. Peter used to be a paramedic, before he quit his job at the hospital and began traveling with his niece (Claire).**

** It is said that they met and rescued Bella Swan, though the circumstances are unknown, and therefore remain unverified. Currently, though this is based on rumors and speculations, it is said he is in a romantic relation ship With Bella Swan, though it has not been confirmed.**

I stared at the one last line, stunned. A 31-year-old man, in a relationship with Bella, a 20-year-old girl? _What? _Beside me Edward snarled, angry and upset. "What? If that is true, that is just sick, man." Emmett said, staring at the screen.

"They said it was just based on rumors guys," Alice said, "And that it hasn't been confirmed. And besides, I don't think Bella would date someone 12 years older than her." she said confidently, and I continued to read, next, was Sylar, the serial killer.

**Gabriel Gray is the adoptive son of Martin and Virginia Gray. His parents are unknown, and so is his age and birth date. Though this is very unusual, all of the band members trust him with their life, which dismisses the theories some fans have come up with because his lack of known parentage.**

"I wonder what theories people came up with, and just because they don't know how old he is, or who his parents are!" Esme said fiercely, and I realized no one but Edward and me knew he was a serial killer. "About that…" I said, and they all turned to look at me, except Edward and Alice, Alice, because she could see my answer. "This man, Gabriel, is a _serial killer_, who goes by the name of Sylar." They all looked at me for a second, their eyes wide, before Emmett let out a nervous laugh; "Wow, Bella _is_ a danger magnet!" he said jokingly, but I could tell he was concerned for Bella's safety; she was like a sister to him. And like a daughter to me.

Esme's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Bella is _in a band with a serial killer?_" she whispered, and I saw Edward's face pale in anger and stress at the repeated reminder. I nodded silently, and she turned to the screen and continued to read.

**Gabriel is one of the original founders of the band, though Claire and Bella are the ones who came up with the idea. Gabriel is most famously known in the band for protecting Bella at a concert when an armed man fired two bullets at her from the crowd,**

Everyone gasped in shock and anger, and Edward, who was holding onto the edge of the desk, nearly snapped it in his rage. When he pulled his clenched fist away, there was an indentation of his hand in the wood, and splinters fell to the floor. Quickly I continued to read, wanting to know what had happened.

**Bella was only hit by one on the bullets; in her left shoulder, while Gabriel, who had jumped in front of her when he saw the gunman, was hit in the chest by the second bullet, nearly hitting his heart. When he realized what was happening, Peter, with his medical background, brought them backstage while a silent crowd waited for him to reemerge. **

** Behind stage, Peter was able stop the bleeding and surgically remove the bullets with the rest of the band's assistance, and by the time an ambulance arrived, Bella and Gabriel were recovering. When brought to the hospital, doctors discovered that the wounds had already begun to heal, and a few days later they were fully healed. Doctors called their recovery a miracle, but Bella and Gabriel said that it was because of Peter that they were alive.**

We all sighed in relief, and I decided I would very much like to meet Peter, teleportation abilities aside. He seemed a very capable medical professional if he had been able to save Gabriel from a bullet so close to his heart. Suddenly, I found myself feeling grateful to Gabriel; he had saved Bella.

**The gunman was never found, and those in the audience directly around him were discovered to have partial memory loss; none of them remember having seen the man or even hearing the shot. Officials performed a lie-detection test on the people in question, and discovered they were not lying. They truly had no memory of the man.**

**Click here for video footage.** Alice clicked on the link, which opened a new window. As I waited for the video to load, I tried to figure out why none of the humans could remember the shooter. Mass hysteria? The suddenness of the attack? Some might have thought it was an act; not realizing it was real, until the screaming started…

Suddenly the video was done loading, and a grainy, dimly lit image filled the screen: a figure in the crowd, video taping with a phone or camera was standing in the crowd as on stage, the band sang something I couldn't make out with the poor quality of the video.

_Bella was standing closest to the front of the stage_.

I was able to make out some words:

"_**Why was I one of the Chosen ones?**_

_**Until the fight I could not see:**_

_**The magic and the strength of my power;**_

_**It was beyond my wildest dreams!"**_

_Just as they began to sing another verse, something about Dark Wings, a loud burst of gunfire sounded and I watched, horrified as the bullet connected with Bella in a splash of crimson and she stumbled back, falling to her knees on the ground._

We all snarled in fury and I watched as Gabriel, whom I could no longer hate,_ jumped in front of her as a second shot was fired and he clutched his chest, crying out in pain as the bullet was shot into his body._

Screams erupted all around the stadium and the phone was held higher and I saw Peter run to Bella and Gabriel's aid, with Claire rushing to his side, blocking them from view. Suddenly Hiro, Ando and Charlie ran out and crowding around them, Hiro and Ando were able to lift Gabriel and carry him back while Peter carried Bella in his arms, bridal style, with Claire keeping pressure on the wound while Charlie did the same for Gabriel.

_ After a few tense moments while the crowd just whispered to each other, some of the women crying quietly, the sound of an ambulance could be heard approaching, and I heard someone on camera whisper: "Do you think they're ok?" to someone. Suddenly Peter walked out from behind the curtain, and an explosion of questions was fired at him. He raised his hands for quiet, and the storm of questions subsided. "They're going to be fine, the ambulance is here."_

The video ended, fading to black.

"Who ever shot at Bella," Edward snarled, nearly shouting, "Is going to_ DIE_!"

I couldn't help but agree. Anyone who tried to harm my family**—** because I included Bella as my family **— **wouldn't get the chance to do it again, though it saddened me to try and take anyone's life

The video done, Alice closed it quickly and went back to the original page, seething in anger. I felt Jasper trying to calm us down, and I felt a little bit calmer as we started to read about the graphics effects artists. I wondered idly how they had done that with the lightning today? I knew it had been real, no effect could look like that, and I had actually _smelled_ the burning ozone, like the scent of toasted almonds, but not quite.

**Hiro Nakamura ****is the son of Kaito and Ishi Nakamura, and is the brother of Kimiko Nakamura. Hiro joined the band with his friend, Ando ****Masahashi, after Peter asked for his help, and when he saw a painting on them all in a band that Bella had painted, he called it "Destiny" and joined. Both of his parents have passed away; his father was murdered a little over a year ago and his mother died of an illness when he was a child. **

**When asked about how he and his best friend are able to make their stunning effects during concerts and videos, they reply it is an "Ancient Japanese Secret," refusing to go into further details.(even when we offered them waffles, Hiro's favorite food, as an incentive.) **

**Ando ****Masahashi**** worked alongside Hiro in his father's buisness and they have been best friends since they were kids. He is best known in the band for using his signature red lightning special effect, earning him the nickname "The Crimson Arc" from his band, which fans eagrly picked up and continualy use.**

**Charlie Andrews**** used to be a waitress in Midland, Texas before she met Hiro in the Burnt Toast Diner, where she worked. It was love at first sight for them, and Charlie came with Hiro and Ando who were traveling to New York to talk to a scientist named Mohinder Suresh, a genetics professor. She is Hiro and Ando's assistant and is known for her infallible memory; she is able to perfectly recall events from her childhood, or facts from any book she has ever read.**

"Hmm, I think I would very much like to meet this band, they all seem to have…talents." I mused, thinking. Could Ando Masahasi have the ability to shoot red electricity from his hands? It certainly seemed like it.

**Bella Swan, ****little is known about her past, except that she used to live in Forks, Washington, and that she used to have a boyfriend, (whose name has never been revealed) who moved away; leaving her devastated.**

At these words I heard Edward gasp in pain and remorse, and a new wave of calm and serenity came from Jasper.

**She used to live with her Father, Charlie Swan, until while he was away at work one day after she first met Peter and Claire on a beach in La Push (they became immediate friends and needing a place to stay, Charlie offered to let them stay at his house) what appeared to be a small nuclear explosion destroyed their house, nearly killing all inside.**

I gasped in shock. What had happened at her house? And how did none of the have any scars from it if they were nearly killed? I heard Emmett mutter in disbelief "You've got to be _kidding_ me!" and I continued to read, wanting to know how they had survived with no evidence of the explosion.

**Fortunately, Bella's friend Jacob Black, with some of his friends from the reservation witnessed the explosion and called 911, alerting authorities and they were able to get them out of the wreckage by the time authorities arrived. All of them were rushed to the hospital in critical condition. One of the doctors who worked on them was Mohinder Suresh, the genetics professor who Hiro, Ando and Charlie were looking for and a close acquaintance of Peter's.**

** Medical professionals were able to **_**completely repair **_**all of their 3****rd****-degree-burns, which covered most of their bodies. When their doctors were questioned, they said they were unable to give any information away about the group's miraculous recovery, and the fact that none of them have any scars from the accident, considering the extent of the damage the explosion inflicted.**

Below this was a link to pictures, and Alice clicked on it, opening another window. On the screen were grainy pictures of Bella's house in flames; the house after the fire; blurry figures being loaded into an ambulance; doctors; and the last few pictures showed Bella, Peter and Claire, all of them barely recognizable withburns covering their entire bodies, and unconscious, laying on stretchers.

Seeing the last images, Alice quickly closed it before Edward, or anyone else for that matter, broke something. I heard Edward's teeth snap together in stress, and I tried to put out a comforting hand, but he shrugged it away. _She's Ok, Edward, we just saw her tonight. She's fine_.I thought to him, and from the corner of my eye I saw him nod slowly.

**Bella is best known in the band for her heroism. She is fearless in the face of danger, with no fear for her own safety, often diving into dangerous situation if someone else is in harms way. **

"That the Bella we know!" Emmett said laughing.

**Once, when in New York for a concert tour, a house caught on fire next to their concert hall. Firemen came and were able to evacuate almost everybody, but a young girl, whose mother was outside crying and shouting for them to let her in so she could get her daughter.**

** Bella, hearing that the firemen could not go in, as it was too dangerous, ran into the building and got the woman's 2-year-old daughter out moments before the house collapsed. Neither was hurt, and the mother was hysterical when Bella handed her her daughter. Bella was born on September 13****th****, and is 19 years old.**

That was the end of the page.

"Well, I certainly can't hate Gabriel anymore. Anyone who jumps in front of a bullet for Bella, or anyone for that matter, is in my good books." Alice said brightly, and we all nodded.

Maybe that report I had read had been mistaken; after all, I had read it by accident; about 2 years ago a man visiting one of the patients had left his computer on when he left the room.

What had his name been? Oh yes, Bob Bishop. I wonder why he was even in the hospital at the time; he wasn't a doctor, or a lawyer, just a small company owner. Now that I thought about it, it seemed even odder.

Oh well, it probably wasn't very important, all he did was talk to Niki Sanders, a young woman whose husband, D.L, had been shot in an accident.

"Well? Are we going back tomorrow night?" Rosalie's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up at her. Knowing that this was up to Edward, we all turned to look at him, seeing him just standing there with his eyes closed, thinking. After a few minutes of silence, in which Edward seemed to be fighting some internal battle with him, he sighed heavily, and eyes still closed, said, "Yes, we'll go back…I need to see Bella again." he said slowly, and we all sighed in relief, expecting him to say that we would leave again. "No, I don't think I could bare to leave her again…" he whispered, in response to either my thoughts or someone else's.

And so the decision was made: We would go back to the concert, and try and talk to them.

**(Bella PoV) (That night at the concert hall-back stage.**

The concert would start in an hour. Back stage, in the make up room Claire and Peter and I were in, there was a small sofa that I was laying on, still tired from last night's nightmare, despite all the coffee I had had today.

Seeing my yawn, Peter said to me "Bella, you should really get some sleep, we can't have you falling asleep in the middle of a concert, and I'll wake you up in time, if that's what you're worried about." He said in a gentle voice; Peter knew about my reoccurring nightmare; where I would be just walking around in the woods or a city, looking for something. But near the end I would realize there was nothing to find.

That was how my dream always was, before I met Peter, but the dream had changed, turned more horrifying. Now, at the end of the dream, I would see Peter, lying on the ground, dead, with Edward standing over his body, his eyes glowing crimson, his face and hands bloody. When I looked into Edwards glowing crimson eyes as he walked toward me, a proud smile on his face, arms out-stretched as if to embrace me, I would feel such hatred and rage that in my dream, my hands would glow and the dream always ended when I went nuclear.

That was what had happened when I blew up Charlie's house that day. The terror of the dream had been too much. I was grateful that Charlie had been at work that morning, or he would have died.

I nodded to Peter, and closing my eyes, I fell to sleep instantly.

"Bella, it's time for the concert! You've got five minutes to get ready!" I heard Peter call to me, and I sat up groggily on the couch. "Coming!" I yelled and stumbled off the couch, almost as tired as I had been before my nap. Straightening my shirt and pulling a brush through my hair, I walked out of the small room to where Peter and the others were standing; discussing which songs they would sing. As I walked towards them, I felt like someone was watching me.

Turning around to make sure no one had followed me or something, I heard Peter shout in panic and whirled around to see some government agents dressed in black and holding tasers shoot the others. I was frozen for a second wile I watched helplessly as the others were knocked unconscious, before one of them saw me and turning, I was too slow to react before two Taser dart-thingies struck me, sending 5,000 volts of electricity coursing through my body.

Everything was brightly lit for a second, and then all went black.

I awoke with a gasp, a scream of terror forcing itself out of my throat before I was fully awake. Upon hearing my scream, I heard multiple sets of footsteps run toward me, and Peter burst into the room, the others right behind him. I leapt to my feet and ran towards them, shouting for them to get on stage _now__._ Knowing something was wrong, Peter grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the stage, with me running at his side.

We burst out from behind the huge black curtain, startling the audience; some of who jumped back in fright. When they got over their shock, they started applauding and cheering loudly. Brushing my hair back from my eyes with my hands impatiently, I turned to Peter, who was shouting at me in his head, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Opening my shield to him and the others, so I could talk to them with my mind, I explained to them quickly what I had dreamed about. Since we could communicate at the speed of thought, they understood quickly in the few seconds that had passed.

"_Story Time?" _I asked Peter. _Story Time_ was the code for us telling our stories in a concert using songs and videos, for two reasons: Let people know our stories, and if it's an emergency, such as it is now, we could make the concert as long as possible so we could escape what ever it was that was wrong.

He nodded, and we relayed the message to the others, they all nodded and began to set up. Charlie handed me my cell phone from her bag and flipping it open, I used my Technopathy ability to tell the video projector on the wall behind the crowd to begin playing the movie that had already been put inside it earlier. Just in case something like this happened.

Putting the phone in my pocket, I kept one hand on it to keep the connection between the projector and me up; I heard the satisfying _click _as the projector began to play on the white screen behind us. When it got to the black screen before the actual movie, I paused it and turned to the expectant crowd.

"Ok everybody! We're gonna do something a little different tonight," I said and while scanning the crowd, I saw eight unmistakable pale figures standing in the back of the crowd watching me with their gold eyes.

_Oh this is just PERFECT._ I thought sarcastically, and then a thought came to me. It _was_ perfect! Quickly sharing my plan with Peter and the others, they agreed, knowing they could trust me but more than a little confused about why.

"First of all, I am going to select eight lucky members of the audience to join us on stage and they'll get to come back stage with us to meet the band!" I said and pretended to look at the crowd, seemingly trying to decide whom to pick. "Ah!" I said theatrically and pointed to the Cullen's at the back.

They all stiffened in surprise as I called out loudly, "You guys! _Waaaay_ in the back! Yes! You guys, with the one jumping and waving your arms!" I said, indicating Emmett who was jumping up and down waving his arms in the air like some ridicules five year old.

I distinctly heard Emmett shout "Yes!" triumphantly and the crowd parted like the Red Sea to let them through to the stage. Emmett and Alice ran down the aisle at human speed, both of them laughing. When they got on stage, I indicated for them to stand by the right hand wall and they complied reluctantly. I could tell that Alice was having a hard time controlling herself.

The others proceeded more cautiously, walking at a brisk pace, their eyes locked on mine as I watched them approach. When they final reached the stage they walked quietly to the spot where Alice and Emmett already were, but I could see them all watching me, especially Edward. Oddly enough, he couldn't seem to stop himself from looking at me.

He's probably thinking of how I'm such a weak, insignificant human. I smiled broadly; time to show him I'm not as weak and worthless as he thinks. Walking over to stand in front of them, I crossed my arms across my chest but kept the good-natured smile on my face. Peter walked over beside me and put him arm around my waist protectively.

I distinctly heard Edward growl with my sensitive ears and my gaze automatically flickered to his face in a glare. The Hunger, **((Sylar's))** usually controlled; rose up for an instant as I glared at him, my teeth bared and eyes flashing murderously. A second later, I realized what was happened and got it under control again.

What the heck was that about? The Hunger was a hunger for knowledge, to know how things work; and I already knew how _his_ mind worked. He was a self-absorbed, moronic idiot who went on looks alone when choosing a girl, and abandoned them when he was bored.

Barely a second had passed when I turned to Carlisle, the smile still on my face though my eyes were hard. "Soo," I said loudly so that the audience could hear, "What are your names?" I said, but in an undertone I knew they would hear, I hissed: _"Lie! Don't say your real names!"_

Carlisle blinked, but complied: "My name is Christopher Shaw, and this is my family; my wife, Eliza, and my adoptive children; John, Ashley, Ethan, Rachel, and Evan." He said, pointing to Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward (in that order)

I nodded, while my mind filed their fake names away for future use using Charlie's ability of memorization. "So, Christopher, have you ever been on-stage for a live concert?" Peter asked nonchalantly, tilting his head to the side with a knowing smile on his lips. Carlisle shook his head smiling. "No, I haven't, this is a first for me." he said truthfully.

"Then you'll enjoy this." Claire promised, smiling at him, but from her mind I heard her sour-toned thoughts. Hopefully Edward would notice that. "Yes, I think you'll enjoy it very much." I said, locking eyes with them all. They appeared taken-aback by my ferocity.

Stalking past them to the microphone, I put my hand on my phone to be ready. "Ok, guys, first thing we're going to do is you guys are gonna get to listen to a _bunch_ of new songs, while behind us a video our special effects masters made with the help of some friends of mine!" I shouted to the crowd and they roared their approval. **(From now on until I say it'll be Evanescence and Within Temptation songs. Why? Cause they're awesome bands, that's why!)**

_Ok guys, how about __**Forsaken**__ first? _ I asked the others and they all nodded silently. Getting our instruments ready, I was aware of all of the Cullen's eyes locked on me. I smiled at how they would react to the video. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing:

"**Now, the day has come,  
we are Forsaken, this time!**

Peter and Claire began to play the guitar while Sylar played the drums.****

We lived our lives,  
in our Paradise;  
As Gods we shape the world around!  
No borderlines, we'd stay behind;  
though balance is something fragile.  


Indeed it is, especially when you're on the run.

**Well we thought we were gaining,  
we turned back the time,  
it still slipped away!  
Our time has run out!  
Our future has died!  
There's no more escape!**

Our futures were practically destroyed when Nathan ordered all Specials to be captured and brought into the government.  
**  
Now, the day has come!  
We are Forsaken;  
there's no time anymore!  
Life will pass us by;  
we are Forsaken!  
We're the last of our kind!  
**

We're practically the last free Specials that I know of.

**The sacrifice was much too high,  
our greed just made us all go blind!  
We tried to hide,  
what we fear inside,  
Today is the end of  
Tomorrow!**

As the sea started rising,  
the land that we conquered  
just washed away!  
Although we all have tried,  
to turn back the tide,  
it was all in vain!  


**Now! The day has come!  
We are Forsaken,  
There's no time anymore!  
Life will pass us by;  
we are Forsaken!  
Only ruins stay behind!**

Now, the day has come,  
we are Forsaken this time,

Now, the day has come,  
we are Forsaken,  
There's no time anymore!

_**Now, the day has come!  
The day has come!  
The day has come…"**_

The crowd screamed and cheered when the song was finished, I heard Claire asked, _"__**Frozen?"**_ and Peter and me nodded. I told Sylar and he nodded too_._

"Ok guys, we've got some song dedications now! This ones for my father, Charlie Swan!" I said, and we started playing the soft music of the beginning of **Frozen** that reminded me of fairies or a light snowfall. At 7 seconds, Peter and Claire played the guitars loudly, making some people jump.

**I can't feel my senses;  
I just feel the cold.  
All colors seem to fade away;  
I can't reach my soul.**

_****_**I would stop running,  
if I knew there was a chance!  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all,  
but I'm forced to let go.**

**Tell me I'm frozen!  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons,  
I did it for you.**

**When lies turn into truth,  
I sacrifice for you,  
you say that I am frozen,  
but what can I do?**

**I can feel your sorrow.  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me.  
But I know you'll be all right.**

**It tears me apart, that you will never know,  
but I have to let go!**

**Tell me I'm frozen!  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons;  
I did it for you.**

**When lies turn into truth,  
I sacrifice for you,  
you say that I am frozen,  
but what can I do?**

**Everything will slip away;  
Shattered pieces will remain.  
When memories fade into emptiness!  
Only time will tell its tale,  
if it all has been in vain!**

**I can't feel my senses;  
I just feel the cold!**

**Fro-zen!  
But what can I do?  
Fro-zen!**

**Tell me I'm frozen!  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons,  
I did it for you!**

**When lies turn into truth,  
I sacrifice for you!  
You say that I am fro-zen…**

**Frozen…"**

When the song was over, Charlie's face on the day that I told him I was leaving filled my mind, and I felt again the overwhelming sadness.

"Ok, this one, **Breath no more**, is for a friend of mine, in loving memory of Niki Sanders; wife, mother, and friend. You died a hero, and you will be remembered." Peter said, sadness in his voice. I felt the familiar burning behind my eyes that forewarned the coming of tears. I had known Niki for only a week, but in that time we had become close friends.

She had died in a fire rescuing her niece **(?)** Monica. When we found out, we rushed to the hospital she had been put in, determined to save her. When we found her, she was barely recognizable. Burns covered every inch of her body, and when we put Claire's blood in her, all the burns healed and her long blonde hair grew back, but she never woke up; her heart never started beating again.

Claire walked over to the piano in the center of the stage and began to play. I glanced at the Cullen's to see them watching me while sometimes glancing at the others in the band. All of them were silent, not talking.

"**I've been looking in the mirror for so long,  
that I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
Oh, the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me, too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,**

**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**

**If I try to touch her,  
and I bleed, I bleed,  
and I breathe, I breathe no more.**

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well,  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever,  
and all of this will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference between myself and my reflection,  
I just can't help but to wonder, which of us do you love?

So I bleed, I bleed,  
and I breathe, I breathe now.  
Bleed, I bleed and I breathe,  
I breathe, I breathe, I breathe no more…"

When the song was over, I sighed and Peter wrapped his arms around my waist to comfort me. Hearing another low growl, I looked over at Edward who looked…furious? Jealous? I couldn't tell. I scowled at him as he glared daggers at Peter. "Edward, stop it." I heard Carlisle whisper to him in an undertone they thought we couldn't hear. He sighed angrily and stopped.

I smiled as a thought entered my mind. _"Hey guys, want to do __**Angels**__ now_?" I asked them, a wicked smile on my face. Claire's eyes widened and she burst out laughing before regaining control of herself. Peter mirrored my wicked smile, and chuckled in anticipation.

"Ok, everybody, this song is called **Angels** and is dedicated to my Ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen!" I shouted to the crowd who went wild, screaming and cheering, some of them even booing Edward, who they didn't know was on stage. Speaking of whom, his expression was amazed and shocked, as was the rest of his family's. They wouldn't be for long, or at least in they way they were now.

Slowly beginning to play, I waited a few second then began to sing:

"**Sparkling angel, I believed,  
you are my savior, in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear,  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

I was laughing silently in my mind at the Cullens' expression now.****

I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door,  
There's no escape now, no mercy no more,  
No remorse 'cause I still remember,  
the smile when you tore me apart!  


Now, everyone in the band was laughing, quietly at least, but I knew they could hear it.

**You took my heart, deceived me right from the start!  
You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise, and made me realize,  
it was all just a lie! (Just a lie!)**

Oh my god, their faces at this moment were priceless, especially Edward's.****

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see,  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me,  
Fallen angel, tell me why;  
what is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door,  
There's no escape now, no mercy no more,  
No remorse 'cause I still remember,  
the smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize,  
it was all just a lie.

Could have been forever,  
now we have reached the end!

This world may have failed you,  
it doesn't give you a reason why,  
you could have chosen a different path in life.  
The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize,  
it was all just a lie.

Could have been forever,  
now we have reached the end."

When I finished singing, I felt Peter walk up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. Turning, I smiled at him, and he returned the smile, and while the whole audience and the Cullen's watching, it happened.

**Duh, dun duuuuuuuh! Sooo! What do you guys think happened? Do you like it soo far? Did I do Peter's PoV well?**

**Tell me in a review! And seriously people, as of the Last time I checked, 36 or 39 people read the first chapter. Guess how many people reviewed?**

** 6! That is how many people reviewed! So, if your one of the six, thank you—Hands out cookies—and for the rest of you who DIDN'T review…**

**REVIEW!**

**Or else!**

**REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!**

Review, or I will NOT update for a while! And I mean it this time! **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!**

**!!!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_REVIEW!_


	3. The Proposal and The Meeting

AN: Ok, people. I've been getting a bunch of reviews asking if this is going to be a Bella/Edward story.

_**Previously:**_

_When I finished singing, I felt Peter walk up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. Turning, I smiled at him, and he returned the smile, and while the whole audience and the Cullen's watching, it happened._

**(Edward PoV)**

"**So I bleed, I bleed,  
and I breathe, I breathe now.  
Bleed, I bleed and I breathe,  
I breathe, I breathe, I breathe no more…"**

Bella sang in a voice as sweet as an angel's, her voice filled with such sadness, that my heart ached for her; my arms itched to hold her in my arms, to comfort her at the death of her friend, this Niki Sanders.

Wait a minute, isn't that the woman Carlisle saw at the hospital?

When the song ended, she sighed sadly and from Jasper I felt her distressed mood. Before I could walk out and wrap my arms around her, as I so wanted to, the man named Peter did it for me, and I couldn't stop the low growl that reverberated in my chest as a jealous rage filled me. How _dare_ he!

Bella glanced over at me as I continued to growl at the man; glaring at him; wishing I could push him away from my beloved; punch him through a wall, something that would force him to learn that Bella was _mine!_** (Lol, a little possessive, aint he?)**

Bella frown at me as I continued to growl at the man, her eyes flashing dangerously as she took in my murderous expression. "Edward, stop it!" Carlisle whispered to me in vampire frequency, and I sighed angrily and stopped with some effort.

Still watching her, I watched in confusion as she smiled an odd, dangerous wicked smile that creeped me out, even with me being a vampire. Still with that wicked smile on her face, she looked at the other members of her band and slowly that same smile that was on Bella's came onto Peter's face, and Claire burst out laughing before quickly smothering it.

_What the heck?_

Peter chuckled, a sound of anticipation. Suddenly Bella spoke up: "Ok, everybody, this song is called **Angels** and is dedicated to my Ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen!" the crowd booed, but I was ecstatic. She dedicated a song to me? After everything I had done to her?

Maybe there was hope for us being together after all. Then she began to sing:

**"Sparkling angel, I believe,  
you are my savior, in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith, couldn't hear,  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

Despair filled me at this fist verse. She hated me, she knew now that I was dangerous after I left than when I had told her over and over when we were together!

I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door,  
There's no escape now, no mercy no more,  
No remorse 'cause I still remember,  
the smile when you tore me apart!

"_Oh, my god! What the heck did he say to her?" _My family's thoughts were all in synch, and I winced under their guilt-inducing barrage. Oddly enough, I heard the members of her band laughing quietly, which just added to my sorrow. Obviously they were enjoying my pain.

**You took my heart, deceived me right from the start!  
You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise, and made me realize,  
it was all just a lie! (Just a lie!)**

When she sang those words, I felt my stone heart shatter; she had believed me when I left. She thought I didn't want her anymore! After all the times I had said 'I love you', she let one word break her faith in me! How could she have believed me? Why had she believed me?

Sparkling angel, couldn't see,  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me,  
Fallen angel, tell me why;  
what is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

Every word she sang made it feel like someone was stomping on my shattered heart, scattering the crystalline dust everywhere… tearing me apart from the inside out.

**I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door,  
There's no escape now, no mercy no more,  
No remorse 'cause I still remember,  
the smile when you tore me apart!**

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize,  
it was all just a lie.

I saw Alice glare at me, her eyes practically sparking with her rage. "_What the HELL did you say to her, Edward Cullen?" _She demanded with her thoughts, but I didn't answer, I was wallowing in my guilt.

**Could have been forever,  
now we have reached the end!  
**

Ah! At those words, a pain sharper than any other pierced my chest, making it hard to breath, though I didn't need to.

**This world may have failed you,  
it doesn't give you a reason why,  
you could have chosen a different path in life.  
The smile when you tore me apart.**

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize,  
it was all just a lie.

Could have been forever,  
now we have reached the end."

When she finished singing, I watched hopelessly, too deep in my despair to be angry when Peter walked up behind Bella and put his hands on her shoulders. Turning around, they smiled at each other, their faces to close for my comfort.

That was when it happened.

Peter reached into his pocket, and bringing out a little black velvet box, got down on one knee.

_NO!_

I froze in place as, eyes wide in absolute _horror_ as looking up at Bella's shocked face, Peter began to speak: "Bella, I have known you for two years, and I have loved you since the first moment I set eyes on you, on that beach in La Push. I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

The world seemed frozen for an instant, as frozen as my unmoving, ice-cold body, and then Bella broke the shocked silence. "Oh my god! Yes, Peter! Yes!" she screamed excitedly, and Peter smiled broadly, and as the crowd screamed and cheered he stood up and kissed Bella.

Instantly, an all-consuming rage filled me and not even consciously aware of what I was doing, I charged at the man who had stolen my Bella.

**(Sylar/Gabriel PoV)**

I watched proudly as Peter proposed to Bella, and when she agreed, I smiled broadly. Peter had asked me on advice on how to ask, and I had helped him plan it out. A split second later, my smile disappeared as I saw Edward, the vampire who had abandoned Bella, charge at them.

Knowing that they hadn't noticed him running at them, I sprang foreword at super speed (that I had acquired using Empathy on the Speedster, Daphne, who was currently dating Matt Parkman.) I got to their side a split second before the vamp, and swinging out my arm, I used my Super Strength to send him flying backwards towards his astonished coven.

Eyes wide in panic, the other band member made a protective circle around Peter and Bella, who the coven was staring at. None of the audience had noticed anything; we had been moving so fast.

"Ok guys, I'm sorry, but we've go to cut this concert short!" Bella called out loudly from the center of the circle, and the crowd groaned and started shouting for more. "Sorry!" she said, and told us with her mind: _"C'mon guys, we have to get outa here! The agents are out front, expecting us to leave that way; the backs clear!"_

We all nodded, and keeping them in the middle, watching the coven suspiciously in case they tried to attack again, we backed out behind the curtain and ran for the door that led to the parking lot.

A second after we were all out the door, the vamps surrounded us. Two of the males, Emmett and Jasper, I knew from Bella descriptions, were restraining Edward between them, who was glaring daggers at Peter. Suddenly I saw the short one—Alice, dart foreword towards Bella, and I jumped in front, shielding her from view.

The Pixie Girl glared at me, nearly bouncing in excitement as she tried to look behind me. "What do you want, bloodsucker?" I nearly snarled at her. She glanced at my face and smiled. "Hi Gabriel! Sorry about Edward earlier, he's upset, but don't worry, he wont do anything." Then she seemed to register what I had called her. "Wait, you know about us?" she asked incredulously, and I nodded, smiling smugly.

She turned her shocked golden eyes to more or less where Bella was standing behind me. "Bella, how could you!" she said in a hurt voice, "you know that we're not supposed to let humans know about us!" I heard Bella shift behind me. She walked foreword and I moved grudgingly out of her way, reluctant to have her so near the vamps that had abandoned her.

Standing beside me, she glared openly at the Cullens. "Soo, you came back," she said in a steely calm voice. "I expected that once you had seen me last night, you would have left, just like you did in Forks." I saw the king of idiots Edward wince.

Carlisle, the leader, stepped foreword. "Bella, please, we never meant to leave you behind, we only did it to protect you—" Bella interrupted him; "Oh come on! Did you seriously think that would work?" she scoffed, glaring at each of them in turn, especially Edward. "Do you know who you left behind for me to deal with?" she continued without giving them time to answer, "Victoria and Laurent, that's who!" she snarled, and all of the Cullen's gasped.

"Yeah, didn't think of _that_ when you left to "Keep me safe," did you? And besides, I already know why you _really_ left." She said, and when the vamps looked confused, she continued angrily. Pointing an accusing finger at Edward, she told them, "This _idiot_ here, decided he was bored with pretending he's something he's not; decided he didn't want to protect a _weak, useless human!"_ by the end of her tirade, she was practically shouting at them.

"And by the way Edward, if you _ever_ try and hurt one of us again, I'll make sure you don't get a second chance." She said threateningly, and when Emmett, the strong one, started to laugh, she proved her point by raising her hand and summoning up her Pyrokinesis ability, made pitch black fire, with flickers of white dance on her fingertips.

All the vamps stared at her hand in shock. Suddenly Bella stiffened. "Crap! We have to get outa here! They're coming around the back!" she hissed to us. "How many of them are there?" I asked and Claire looked over her shoulder to the corner of the building.

"There's… 5 of them, maybe more, I think Danko's with them—" she started to say before the blonde female, Rosalie interrupted her: "What are you talking about? Who's coming?" she demanded while we all laid our hands on Peter's so he could teleport us out of here.

"No time to explain, we have to leave. Now!" Bella hissed at them, and a split second later, a pale, ice-cold hand shot out and grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip. I jerked back and an almost animalistic growl came out of my throat. I glared down at the Pixie Girl who had her hand wrapped around my arm. Seizing her wrist, I was about to throw her off when the other male, Jasper, the mood- controlling vamp grabbed my hand with a low snarl.

"Let me go. Now!" I said menacingly, using my old Serial Killer voice. They were unfazed. I looked over at Peter and Bella. "Can you get them off of me?" I asked, before Pixie Girl interrupted me: "We're not leaving without Bella!" she said loudly and I could hear the agents approaching. Fast.

"Bella we've got to leave! They're coming." I warned her with Pixie and Mr. Moody clinging to my arms still. I heard Bella curse under her breath and then she said loudly, "Crap, we've go to take them with us! Ando, can you charge Hiro, Peter and Me?" she asked quickly and Ando nodded. Carlisle, the leader was about to speak but she interrupted him. 'Sorry, cant explain right now, just everybody hold hands!" she told them and they complied, albeit a little confused.

The second they were all holding hands, Ando zapped Peter, Hiro and Bella who combined, could teleport _a lot_ of people at once. Instantly, we were in Isaac's loft, where memories haunted me of that day I had murdered Isaac Mendez. A second later all of the vampires gasped and looked around in astonishment, even Edward, who had been glaring at Peter, looked around, stunned.

"How… how did you do that?" Leader Vamp asked us.

**(Alice PoV) **

"How…how did you do that?" Carlisle asked, as the rest of us stared around in amazement. Paintings lines the walls, hundreds of them painted in different styles, but with the same skill. As I walked over to a group of them, from the corner of my eye I watched as Bella and Peter; holding hands I noted, sat down on an old mattress that was lying on the ground.

I could barely stop myself from running over to Bella and hugging her. I had missed my sister soo much! But, I knew from the way she looked at me and my family that she was not about to greet us joyously, and some instinct deep inside myself told me that she was dangerous. Bella! Dangerous! My mind scoffed, but I remembered the fire that had danced around her fingertips…and felt a small thrill of fear go through me.

As I looked at one of the paintings, I heard Peter answer: "It's a little complex to explain, given that there are many theories about it, but the main one is this: everyone in this band, and many others in the world like us, have special abilities. Super powers, Evolutionary advancements, or gifts from God, whatever you want to call it." He said simply and I turned from the picture of an eclipse to stare at him.

Carlisle immediately started asking questions. "What sort of abilities do you have? Are they all the same? Is everyone with abilities able to teleport? Can you have more than one power? Is it inherited? How long has this been going on? How long have you had this power? —"

"Ok, can you please slow down with the questions? I can barely hear you." Peter said, interrupting him.

"And to answer your questions, I have _a lot_ of abilities." He started counting them off of his hand, "Pyrokinesis, telekinesis, telepathy—" "Wait!" Emmett interrupted him, "You can read our minds?" and when Peter nodded, he groaned in dismay. Peter smiled and continued with his list:

"Invisibility, super speed, electric manipulation, technopathy, freezing, rapid cell regeneration, flight, enhanced hearing, clairvoyance, space time manipulation, and a bunch of others." He said, and then added "Oh yeah, I'm also a mental/physical shield, which I got from Bella, who can copy abilities. She now has all of mine, and she can master them the second she gets them." he stated calmly and we all turned to stare at Bella.

"What do you mean by rapid cell regeneration?" Carlisle asked.

"It means," Bella said, "That we can heal from any injury, except if something is stabbed into the back of our heads, but if it is taken out we'll just come back to life. Basically that we will live forever." I heard Edward gasp. "You guys want to see?" Claire asked. Carlisle nodded eagerly.

Claire walked up to stand by a box next to a cooler. "Is anyone here thirsty? And I mean thirsty for blood." We shook our heads. "So if one of us were to just cut ourselves, we wouldn't be attacked?" she asked calmly, as if she talked to vampires everyday.

I felt Jasper's nervousness; I didn't need to be an empath to know what my husband was feeling. Grabbing a small knife from beside the cooler, Claire walked over to where Bella was sitting. Bella took the knife from her, and stood up with a glance at Edward a look of concentration crossed her face, then she sliced open her arm in one swift movement.

Blood gushed out in a small torrent, trailing down her arm and splashing to the ground. A burst of scorching thirst set my throat on fire, but I was able to resist. A vision flashed through my mind a second before it happened; Edward, having been so far away from her scent for so long, was unable to control himself at the scent of her freshly spilt blood, and Jasper, who still struggled with not hunting humans, sprang foreword toward her before any of us could stop them.

Fierce snarls erupted from their throats as they lunged toward Bella who stood calmly; Peter leapt in front of her, his arms stretched out to the sides, shielding her. A split second before they would have collided with her, they slammed into an invisible wall. Peter flicked his wrist and they were sent flying backwards, to land, frozen, away from the rest of the band and us.

Carlisle, who had run forward to beside Bella when he realized that she was under attack, stared in amazement at her arm, where there was now no evidence of the wound. Any blood that had been near it had been sucked back in. Bella smiled at Carlisle who was at a loss for words. I ran to Jasper's side, and was surprised that I could get near him. He was now just staring at Bella thirstily, with horror in his eyes at what he had almost done; again. I laid a comforting hand on his arm and he looked down at me; remorse and shame plain on his face.

"Sorry about that Jasper, I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have tempted you like that." Bella said apologetically. Jasper stared at her incredulously, and I could tell he felt that he should be the one apologizing.

"Are you ok now?" she asked him and he nodded slowly, uncertain. Instantly he was able to move around again. "And you, are you ready to be released Edward?" she said, her voice holding a trace of resentment. I glanced around to Edward, who I had nearly forgotten in Jasper's distress and saw him frozen in a corner of the large room, staring at Bella hungrily; but he was in control.

Without waiting for a reply, Bella let him go, I assumed, having read his mind. It was then that I realized what Peter had said was true. When he was free of his invisible restraints, Edward morosely sat down on the ground, continuing to stare at Bella hungrily and glare at Peter who had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist. Esme walked to his side and put her hand on his shoulder, concern on her motherly face.

Looking at all the paintings again, I felt a sense of unease fill me. Some of them looked familiar, as if I had seen them before: a burning wreck made by two trains; a car crash, a bloody homecoming banner—Was that the one for Claire's old high school? —And man in the president's office, arms cross with a stern expression on his face. He looked familiar…

Suddenly my eyes found one that was newer than the rest, the smell of wet paint hovered in the air around it, though the paint itself had dried long ago. While behind me, Carlisle quizzed the band about their other powers; I walked up to it to see it closer.

As I studied the painting, my eyes traveled up and down the canvas, and I gasped in horror as I realized what it was of: Bella, and Peter, standing outside, with a storm of rain pouring down on them, their arms wrapped around each other in a fierce embrace while surrounding them 5 men armed with guns pointed at them fired, the bullets streaking through the air towards them. In the sky, a solar eclipse was just beginning, the moon seconds away from blocking out the sun. **(See author's note at the end please! Very important!)**

I whirled around to where the others were just as Jasper reached out for my hand, having sensed my horror. "What is it?" Jasper asked at the same time as I demanded, "Who painted this?" the others looked around to stare at me in confusion. I pointed imperiously at the painting behind me.

Understanding flashed across Bella's face and she smiled at me. "We were just getting to that, that's one of my paintings of the future!" She said. My eyes widened in confusion. _What?_ Standing up, she flashed over to me; I only saw a blurry streak before she stood in front of me. I jumped in shock, I didn't know they were _that_ fast!** (Speedster's are faster than vampires, just enough to give them an advantage, same for people with 'super strength')**

She smiled at me. "Have you ever heard of Isaac Mendez?" she asked, and I shook my head in confusion. "He's a painter who used to live here. He could paint the future; He created a comic book called **_9__th__ wonders!_, **It literally told the future, exactly as it would happen. I think we still have some copies around here." she turned to Hiro and Ando, "can you guys find the other copies?" they nodded and began to search their part of the loft. Bella turned back to me. "The difference between all of these paintings, and your visions is that yours are constantly changing based on people's decisions, whereas these paintings almost always happen."

She grabbed my arm, and the beating of her heart pulsed through the thin barrier of skin, vibrating into my steel bones, making my throat burst into flames; but again, I ignored it. She pulled me towards a painting of what looked like a curly haired boy trapped in a building with a massive explosion outside. "That," she said pointing to the painting, "Is Micah Sanders, he's the son of Niki, the song '**Breath no more'** is dedicated to—" her voice broke for a second, but then she gained control again, "This is a painting of him being trapped in a building in New York, in the Explosion that almost happened a few years ago."

My eyes popped wide in surprise while Carlisle asked, "what do you mean, there was almost an explosion in New York?" in an alarmed voice. This time it was Gabriel who answered. "That almost-was-disaster was _my_ fault," his voice was full of soo much guilt and self-loathing, that I felt Jasper send out a wave of calm.

Edward turned to stare at him, and just from his expression I could tell what he was thinking. That he wasn't safe for Bella to be around. "What do you mean it was your fault?" Edward asked quietly in a steely voice.

Gabriel turned his guilt-tortured eyes to face him, " This was when…I was known as Sylar; I killed other evolved humans and stole their abilities—" When Edward glared at him and shot a glance at the others of the band, particularly Bella, Gabriel's voice became hard, and suddenly he was shouting with anger: "I'm not like that anymore! It was because the only ability that was ever truly mine; and it ruined my life! To kill, over and over, and to have to remember all the lives you've taken!

"Everytime I see this place, all of the faces of my victims crowd in my head, making it almost impossible to think of anything else!" He pointed to a set of bloody, gruesome paintings depicting a man surrounded by a pool of bright crimson blood; his mouth wide in a silent scream; his dead eyes staring glazed out of the frame at me, with the top of his head cut off. "There! Isaac Mendez! The precognitive painter! He painted his own death but didn't even try to run, knowing I was coming for him!"

Carlisle stepped forward, about to say something but Gabriel interrupted whatever he was going to say; "Brian Davis! The first man I murdered! I killed him after talking to Chandra Suresh! Zane Taylor! I killed him and took his power by impersonating Dr. Suresh, and countless others!" he shouted his voice rising. Seizing metal a knife from the cooler beside him, he suddenly hurled it at a wall where it crumpled into a flat disc and ricocheted off the wall and into another room.

Charlie flinched at the loud noise and Hiro and Ando ducked down as the metal whizzed over their heads. Seeing their fear at his outburst, all the rage seemed to leave Gabriel, and he slowly sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Bella rushed over to his side, knocking Edward away when he tried to restrain her. Kneeling down beside him, she put her arm around his shoulder comfortingly and quietly whispered to him, "Shh… Shh c'mon it's ok. Shh …" she glared up at Edward. "Look, it doesn't matter whose fault it was or would have been. It didn't happen and it wont." She said angrily. She was about to say something else, when the sharp ringing of her cell phone reverberated through the room.

Sighing, she flipped it open and seeing the caller, she immediately put it to her ear, mouthing to the others: "It's Micah!"

**(Bella PoV)**

"It's Micah!" I mouthed to the others and the band immediately crowded around, Peter kneeling down next to me; he looped his arm around my waist and tilting his head towards the phone, though I knew he didn't need to, what with the super-hearing and all.

The feel of his fingers on the bare skin of my waist where my tee shirt had risen a little sent shivers of pleasure up my spine. A second later Micah's voice sounded over the tiny speaker in my phone.

"Hey, Shield! I got another Package for you to deliver. It's a big one this time. 10 of them; can you handle it?"

Pseudonyms and codes were essential when you were a fugitive; that's Code for: 'Hey, Bella! We've got some more Specials for you to help.10 of them, can you get them out safely?'

"Sure thing, Techno. Oh, and by the way, we've got some… relatives here. Don't worry; they're safe to be around the packages though. Speaking of them, what are their capabilities?"

"One can actually _see_ sound—" "Hysterical blindness?" I interrupted him, having read a medical book of Peter's a few months ago. "Nope, Enhanced Synesthesia; she's mostly hearing-impaired. The Watchmaker should know one. Herrera." At the sound of the name, Sylar looked more interested. "Ok, we've got a Fish, some Ice, a speeder, a reader, and two guards who will guard the Dr. whose delivering it to you."

For all you out there who _didn't_ get what he just said: an underwater breather, a freezer, a speedster, a mind reader, two guards from Rebel, and most likely Dr. Suresh.

"Ok, I'm going to go pick them up." Peter said, directing his voice towards the phone, "Location?" He asked. "Kirby Plaza; you know the place." Micah replied, and in the background I heard West Rosen asking if he could talk to Claire.

Peter stood up, and kissing me swiftly on the cheek, teleported away while the Cullen's watched in amazement. "West wants to talk to you." I told Claire, and her face brightened. Handing her the phone, I heard West call to Claire: "Hey there, Lizard girl! What'cha up to?" Claire rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what I'm up to Flyboy, and it's notLizard Girl, it's Regen!" she said in mock annoyance. I knew that Claire still liked West, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Whatever, Miracle Grow, and how come _you_ got to pick your name? I ended up with _Flyboy_! Not very creative." He sighed, and this time I rolled my eyes too. "So what would you call yourself? _Superman_?" Claire asked sarcastically while the Cullen's watched us in interest.

"Hmm, what about…AVR?" he asked, and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What?" Claire asked, seemingly just as confused as I was. "Aliens vs. Robots! You know, you're either one of _them,_ or one of _us._ 'Us' being the aliens, because really, what kinda robot does _anything _but follow a program and only look side to side? It takes a special kind of person to act out, break rules, to look up and see what there is to see." he said simply, as if it all made sense. It kinda did, if you looked at it a certain way…

Just as Rosalie was about to ask something—I had almost forgotten she was even here, as impossible as it seems—when Peter appeared with the ten other fugitives. The first people I noticed were Monica Dawson; (known in Rebel as St. Joanne), and Sparrow Redhouse. These were the two guards Micah had sent with them, and we all knew each other well.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them, and then noticed the others; Matt Parkman, Daphne Millbrook, and Mohinder Suresh stood out from the others and they immediately came foreword to talk to the rest of the band. They eyed the Cullen's curiously, but after Peter told them they were safe, they mostly ignore them, but I could see them glancing curiously out of the corner of their eyes.

The other five, whom I didn't recognize, stood together in a group, at the front there was a young woman of Spanish origins, or at least that's what I assumed. With her long black hair and thin eyebrows, she was exotically beautiful, but her face was smudged with dirt and there were shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. Behind her, two blonde women stood quietly next to each other. I could not see the one woman's face, but she looked familiar.

The one that I could see had white ear-buds in her ears that were connected to empty air. I assumed she was the one who could see colors, the hearing impaired woman. In the back of my mind I wondered: would using Claire's blood could make her able to hear? I was just walking forward to introduce myself (Using sigh language I had learned from a class about it) when the other blonde woman turned to face me.

_Oh my god._ My mind went blank, and all I could say was: "Niki?" in a quiet voice. Peter and Claire turned to look at the woman just as the Spanish woman noticed the Cullen's. Her eyes widened and terror showed on her face. She shouted something I couldn't understand; backing away from them, panic clear on her face.

I was just about to go to her side and find out what was wrong when a terrible weakness over came me and the passage to my lungs was blocked. Gasping and choking, I collapsed to the floor; everyone else (the humans at least) sank to the ground. I had just enough strength to look up and see black tears falling from the woman's eyes.

* * *

End of chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating in awhile and that this chapter is half as long as the others, but i've had some serious writer's block!**

********

Ok people, I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to do this, but I'm going to have an art contest! Anyone who can do the best Bella/Peter painting (I call it "The Last Embrace") will get to have a character made by them feature in the story!

**Just email me the picture (Painted, drawn, computerized whatever) and my twin and I will judge the best one! Winner gets a character made by them in the story and (Whenever this contest is over) will get a short sneak preview of whatever the newest chapter is!**

**So c'mon people! Make some art! And anyone who makes a picture that has a link to it I will (With your permission) put the link on my profile so everyone can see it!**


	4. New Divide

**Heroes of the Evolution Chapter 4**:** New Divide.**__

**Hey guys! I have good news! I have found the Theme Song for HotE! The song is "****Someday" by Rob Thomas,**** and it is perfect for this story! I'll play it as the last song in the last chapter, of HotE (Don't worry, that'll be in the distant future; this'll be my longest story EVER and I already have a ****sequel**** And a ****prequel**** planned out!)**

**AN: sorry I haven't update in a while, my Internet hasn't been working (we have Dial-up) for some reason and now we finally got it working again. Hope you like this chapter!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own: twilight, heroes, any songs _(they belong to Rascal Flatts, Linkin Park, Within Temptation and Paramore, though not necessarily in that order),_ or Window's media player. Obviously. **

**But there might be a song I put on that belongs to my sister Rjalker. Not sure yet.**

**Lol I don't even see the point of having a disclaimer; if we're writing on fan-fiction, why would we own what we're writing about? If we _did_ own it, why wouldn't we just make it an actual book/movie/game/show?**

_**Previously:**__ I was just about to go to her side and find out what was wrong when a terrible weakness over came me and the passage to my lungs was blocked. Gasping and choking, I collapsed to the floor; everyone else (the humans at least) sank to the ground. I had just enough strength to look up and see black tears falling from the woman's eyes._

** (3****rd**** person PoV)**

Nathan Petrelli was sitting at his deck in Building 26, going over some files on some particularly dangerous evolved humans on his computer when one of his many assistants came to stand at the door with a manila envelope under his arm.

Nathan glanced up from his computer when his assistant—Luke—knocked on the doorframe with his hand.

"What is it?" Nathan asked in his polite 'I'm-a-good-guy-just-trying-to-save-the-world-in-my-own-way' voice.

"A package came for you, Mr. Petrelli. It's already been cleared; just a CD." Luke answered, glancing at his watch. "I'm sorry sir, I have to go, and I'm already running late. I have a date planned with my wife, Mara."

Nathan waved his hand dismissively and Luke left the package on the desk and left quickly. Only slightly curious, Nathan reached for the envelope and opened the re-sealed top and opened it.

Inside was only a plain CD, just as Dave had said. Furrowing his brow, he pried open the clear jewel-case, popped out the CD, and looked at it closely. No markings. Pulling over his laptop, he pressed the button on the side and the disc tray slid out; and put the disc in.

The laptop made a whirring noise and a loading bar popped up at the bottom of the screen. He hoped the CD didn't have a virus on it. Suddenly **Window's Media Player** opened and he cautiously pushed play.

Immediately music blared out of his speakers causing him to jump. He hastily turned the volume down, glancing up to see if anyone had noticed. Everyone except a technician (who was looking around startled) was concentrating on his or her work.

Embarrassed, he listened closely to the guitar and drums, thinking that maybe there was a message hidden in the music.

_Are you lost in your lies?  
Do you tell yourself I don't realize  
your crusade's a disguise?  
Replaced freedom with fear  
you trade money for lives  
I'm aware of what you've done!_

Nathan felt a shock run through him like electricity. That was Peter's voice! Nathan knew he was in a band with his girlfriend Bella swan, along with some other fugitives, but why would he send him a CD with one of their songs on it?__

No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
your time is borrowed  
your time has come to be replaced!  


Oh, now he got it. It was a warning.

_I see pain, I see need  
I see liars and fiends  
Abuse power with greed,  
I had hope, I believed,  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived…  
You. Will. Pay. For. What. You've. done!  
_

So, he finally realized he would not give up his "crusade" as Peter put it?

_No, no more sorrow!  
I've paid for your mistakes!  
Your time is borrowed!  
Your time has come to be replaced!  
_

Well, this was interesting. Exactly who did he think would replace him? He was lucky in the beginning; he had planned for Peter and Claire to be left alone. But now? Now he was threatening his operation, and that would not be tolerated.

_Thieves and hypocrites!  
Thieves and hypocrites!  
Thieves and hypocrites!  
_

Hah. As if being able to fly was dangerous! And how exactly was I a thief? Last time I checked, I haven't stolen anything.

_No! No more sorrow!  
I've paid for your mistakes!  
Your time is borrowed!  
Your time has come to be replaced!_

No more sorrow!  
I've paid for your mistakes!  
Your time is borrowed!  
Your time has come to be replaced!

Your time has come to be replaced!  
Your time has come to be ERASED!

Just as the song ended Danko walked in. Danko was second in command, but his egotistical personality made him act like he was in charge. Just another one of those mindless idiots who knew nothing about what he was up against.

Suddenly creepy music came out of the speakers and he heard a ghostly voice whisper **"**_**Hello-oo-o"**_ just before guitar music sounded. He jumped in surprise and Danko laughed, though he had jumped too.

**I'm searching for answers  
Cause something's not right  
I follow the signs  
I'm close to the fire  
**

Hmm, that was the voice of Bella, Peter's girlfriend, wasn't it?

**I feel that soon you'll reveal  
your dangerous**

**mind**

**It's in your eyes, ****(It's in your eyes)**

**What's on your mind? **_**(What's on your mind?)  
**_**Fear your smile and the promise inside;  
it's in your eyes, **_**(It's in your eyes**_**)**

**What's on your mind? **_**(What's on your mind?)**_**  
Fear your presence; I'm frozen inside;  
inside.  
**

Well this was kinda creepy.

**I'm searching for answers  
not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness;  
There's no peace of mind!**

As your true colors show;  
a dangerous sign…

Hmm, so she knew about me being Peter's brother, did she?****

It's in your eyes, _**(It's in your eyes)**_

**What's on your mind? **_**(What's on your mind?)**_**  
See the truth that you've buried inside;  
It's in your eyes, **_**(It's in your eyes)**_

**What's on your mind? **_**(What's on your mind?)**_**  
There's no mercy, just anger I find;  
I find.**

I just have to know,  
while I still have time!  
Do I have to run,  
or hide away from you?  


He laughed. _You can run all you want, but you can't hide forever_, he thought.

_**Hello-oo-o!**_

**It's in your eyes, **_**(It's in your eyes)**_

**What's on your mind? **_**(What's on your mind?)**_**  
See the truth that you've buried inside;  
It's in your eyes, **_**(It's in your eyes)**_

**What's on your mind? **_**(What's on your mind?)**_**  
There's no mercy, just anger I find!  
**

**It's in your eyes, **_**(It's in your eyes!)**_

**What's on your mind? **_**(What's on your mind?)**_**  
See the truth that you've buried inside!  
It's in your eyes, **_**(It's in your eyes!)**_

**What's on your mind? **_**(What's on your mind?)**_**  
There's no mercy, just anger I find;  
I find!**

"What'cha listenin to?" Danko asked casually, almost as if he were implying something. Nathan had had enough of his games. "It's a CD I got in the mail. It seems my brother and his girlfriend, who I might add, is 12 years younger than him, like to play mind games." He gave Danko a glowering look, "And he's not the only one. What do you want now?"

Danko's face hardened, and he took a step foreword. "That 'company man', you seem to trust soo much, Bennett, let those fugitives escape. Want to know who we were after?" he said, glaring at him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe my daughter? My brother?" Nathan stated sarcastically; his annoyance at this man showing in his tone of voice.

"In fact, yes, it was. Coincidence? People are starting to wonder how that childish band of theirs seems to always be one step ahead of us. People are starting to say that we may have a double agent in our midst." He said with a vague gesture towards the people bustling about out side. Nathan stood up and marching around the desk, and shut the door.

"So, you're accusing me of spying for my brother, who is a threat to national security, when _I'm_ the one who started this entire operation? If it weren't for me, you, along with the U.S. government would still be in the dark; unawares of the dangerous men and women you pass every day on the street?

"And has it _ever_ occurred to you that both my brother, his girlfriend, and that serial killer, Sylar, can read minds? All it would take is a single stray thought, and they'd know you were coming from a mile away."

Danko faced him in stony silence. Then: "I still don't trust Bennett. He tried to stop us from going in! If we had gotten there a second sooner we'd have had them!" He said, trying to keep his voice from rising to a shout.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Looking at Danko, Nathan stalked past him and opened the door only to see Noah standing there. "Speak of the devil…" He heard Danko mutter under his breath, before he pushed past Noah and out of the office.

Noah just looked at Nathan, one eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

**(P-PoV)**

"Niki?" Bella whispered in a quiet voice; and I felt a shock go through me. For a split second, I remembered that fateful night in Kirby Plaza, where I had been less than a minute ago, when Sylar had been attacking me— of course, that was before I had even met Bella and he had still been fighting the hunger—and Niki had appeared as if out of nowhere, and beaten Sylar with a parking meter.

Both Claire and I turned to stare at the blonde woman standing next to Bella at the same time; just as the young Spanish woman (who's name was Maya, I knew from her mind and Sylar's) screamed in terror, shouting something in Spanish.

A second later, too fast for me to react, I felt as though I was drowning; unable to breath, or summon any of my abilities, I clutched my throat as all the strength left my body and I fell to the ground, barely able to see through some black film that had covered my eyes.

Around me, everyone who was mortal—or _human_ at least—collapsed, choking and gasping as I was. I saw all the Cullens stagger drunkenly, as if they had suddenly lost control of their super-human bodies; feeling the weakness that all humans felt; like that part in the Disney version of Hercules, when Hades took away his strength.

Suddenly, from beside me, I heard Sylar shout out in a strangled voice: "Maya! Stop! _You have to calm down!"_

Through my vision that was rapidly becoming blurred and dark, I watched Maya, who had black tears coursing down her face, then if in slow-motion as Bella fell away from her, crying out as Maya's power somehow found it's way past her ever-present mental shield.

A burst of adrenalin shot through my veins at the sight of Bella, my soon-to-be wife, falling helpless to the ground, eyes closing, dying.

That was all the incentive my mind needed to summon up the strength for me to reach out with my consciousness and wrap a mental wall around Maya's mind, turning off her ability like a light-switch, like Bella had showed me after she had mastered her original ability to turn off other people's abilities in the presence of her shield.

Instantly the feeling of drowning evaporated and my strength came surging back as my vision cleared. Jumping up, I saw I was the first to be back on my feet; everyone else was either still on the ground or just starting to slowly rise into a sitting position.

Alice Cullen stumbled against me, her dainty little hands clutching her head as she clenched her eyes shut, still feeling the effects of Maya's power. I steadied her with my hand, putting it on her ice-cold shoulder while her mate; Jasper walked unsteadily over, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Is everyone ok?" I said loudly, and a chorus of "yeah" and one sarcastic "Not really" from Ando reached my ears. Suddenly looking to where Maya had been, I saw the woman who was hearing impaired—she had told me her name was Emma Coolidge when I asked her in sign language—kneeling next to someone who still hadn't made a move to get up.

It took me less than a second to realize who it was: Bella, who must have taken the brunt of Maya's ability having been so close to her at the time, was still lying on the floor motionless, just staring to the side blankly.

Terror griped my heart and I rushed to her side; gripping her shoulders, I rolled her onto her back and gently pulled her onto my lap, so that her head and shoulders rest on my one arm while with the other, I felt her forehead for a temperature. Listening closely with my sensitive ears, I heard her heart beat, but it was quiet and slow.

"Bella?" I said, and my heart soared when she blinked dizzily, her eyes unfocused. Slowly, she locked her eyes on mine. "Peter?" she whispered to me, "Umm, What happened just now?" she asked in a confuse voice and I grinned down at her, relived that she was (mostly) ok.

"Well, Maya just lost control of her power; don't worry, everyone's fine and I blocked it." I said soothingly when her eyes widened with worry. I noted with anxiety that her heartbeat was still slow and that her skin was paler than normal.

Frowning, I called over my shoulder while Bella tried to get up and then sank back down with a groan. "Claire? Can you give me a hand over here?" behind me Claire nodded and walked over to my side. By now, everyone had noticed what was going on and both Mohinder and Carlisle had come over to crouch down beside me to make sure Bella was ok while everyone else gathered around.

Bella looked embarrassed at all the attention she was getting, and she blushed, while saying: "I'm fine, don't worry about it." which we all ignored, being used to her saying such things when she was clearly not fine.

I glanced up at the vampires of the room. "I suggest you hold your breath." I told them while Mohinder looked at me quizzically. _We'll explain later._ I told him and he nodded minutely. When all the Cullens except for Carlisle (who I knew had perfect control over his thirst) stopped breathing, I nodded to Claire who lightly slit Bella's wrist, which I held open while Claire cut her own wrist, and pressed her cut to Bella's.

Instantly the color returned the Bella's face as Claire's blood traveled to Bella's heart. She blinked and her eyes finally focused on mine as Claire pulled her now healed hand back.

"Thanks, Claire." She said appreciatively, and when she tried again to sit up, I let her, knowing that she was fine now. "That's amazing…" Carlisle marveled, staring at Bella incredulously as she got to her feet without difficulty. She smiled.

Suddenly Edward, the king of idiots himself, walked foreword slowly, and with a small glare at me turned to Bella. "Can I talk to you…alone?"

**(Bella PoV)**

I watched as Peter led the others into another part of the building, far enough away that they would only hear if one of us shouted. I wanted privacy, and he respected that; he trusted me to be alone with Edward my ex-boyfriend, and I knew if the roles were reversed, Edward would never have allowed it.

That was one of the many reasons I loved Peter. He trusted me, as I trusted him; he let me be myself instead of restraining my natural carefree personality. He let me do what I wanted, knowing that I could take care of myself. But he was also protective of me, and everyone he cared about. Like me, he would put himself in harms way to save even a complete stranger.

Good thing we were both basically indestructible.

"Ahem." Edward's purposeful clearing of his throat did not startle me; I had been monitoring his thoughts, waiting for him to start. I slowly turned around to face him. He was standing a few feet away, staring at me.

**(This song is for Edward)**

Baby, look here at me,  
Have you ever seen me this way?  
I've been fumblin' for words  
through the tears and the hurt and the pain

"Bella," he hesitates, and then starts again, "Bella, I don't know what to say… for the past three years, my life has been a living hell. Every second of everyday, I regret leaving you, I wish that I could go back and change everything…

I'm gonna lay it all out  
on the line tonight  
and I think that it's time  
to tell this uphill fight goodbye

I—I lied to you Bella, when I left you I lied! I told you I didn't love you anymore, but it was just a lie! I left to protect you form my world, from all the dangers you faced when you were with me… I didn't know what else to do! If I turned you into a vampire, it would have been the most selfish thing I could do! You deserved a happy, normal human life, and the only way I could do that was to leave…"

Have you ever had to love someone,

that just don't feel the same?  
Trying to make somebody care for you  
the way I do is like trying to catch the rain  
and if love is really forever,  
I'm a winner at a losing game

His eyes burned with a tortured light, his face showing all the agony that he had hidden before. His thoughts were full of remorse and a very small, desperate hope that I would take him back.

I know that baby, you've tried  
to find me somewhere inside of you  
But you know you can't lie  
Girl, you can't hide the truth, oh no

" I told you I didn't want you, that I never had; hoping that it would make it easier. You know how all of your stuff that I gave you was gone? I never took it! It was all under your loose floorboard under your bed! I never stopped loving you, and I think, a part of me hoped that you wouldn't stop loving me either, that you wouldn't find someone else…"

Sometimes two hearts just can't dance  
To the same beat,  
So I'll pack up my things  
And I'll take what remains of me.

"Stop! Edward, just stop." I interrupted him, and he looked at me with his despair filled eyes, face, and thoughts. "Listen, I know what your trying to say. You left, because you thought it would protect me. I am not going to go into all the details about how that plan failed to work, because this really is not the time for it.

"What matters is this: even if you didn't really want it to happen, even if you lied when you told me this, I have done what you said. I've moved on. I have my own life now. I'm engaged. I'm sorry for your pain, but I'm not sorry you left. I don't mean to be cruel, but if you hadn't left, I would never have met Peter, or Claire, and I would never have found out who I truly am."

Have you ever had to love someone  
that just don't feel the same?  
Trying to make somebody care for you  
the way I do is like trying to catch the rain  
and if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losing game

I told him, my voice gentle. Nonetheless, the look on his face broke my heart. Not because I loved him that way, but because I still loved him as a brother, though it was obvious he wanted something more.

I know that I'll never be  
The man that you need or love  
Yeah, baby, it's killing me to stand here and see  
I'm not what you've been dreaming of

Suddenly, he went on the offensive; a left over human instinct when facing rejection; A low growl ripping up his throat. " Oh really?" he said sarcastically, " 'who you truly are'? Are you kidding me? He's turned you into a freak of nature! You're a human, yet you can read minds, teleport, control fire, and who knows what else? It's like you're an experiment gone wrong!

Have you ever had to love someone  
that just don't feel the same?  
Trying to make somebody care for you  
the way I do is like trying to catch the rain

"You were supposed to live a normal, happy, human life, but then he comes along, endangering your life, and Charlie's! You know, I know that your house exploded when you were inside. I know that he did that! He almost blew up New York City for crying out loud!"

I had been ignoring him at first, knowing that he was in pain, but that last part sent me over the edge; making me let go of the faltering control I had been able to hold onto. I glared at him, and once again The Hunger arose inside me and I bared my teeth at him in an animalistic display of anger.

If love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losing game.  
If love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losing game.

"You don't know anything! And don't you dare go accusing Peter of something he didn't do, and had no control over! For your information, I'm the one that blew up my house; I'm the one that lost control!

"And yes, he almost blew up New York City! You would too, if you understood what he had been going through for weeks! It's amazing none of us has lost control of any of our powers; we're being hunted by the government who think we're all terrorists! And all because of Peter's older brother, who says that all evolved humans are threats to security, based on a select few people, when he has an ability too!

"That hypocrite's only defense is that he says 'I can fly, I'm not much of a threat' When he's out there kidnapping anyone and everyone with an ability, including people like us, who just want to be left alone!" I took a step closer to him, my fists clenched at my sides.

I'm tired of losing.

Edward just stared at me blankly for a few seconds. His mind was blank with shock. His mouth was hanging open, and if this situation weren't so serious, it would have been comical.

That's when it happened.

There was no decision in his mind, nothing to warn me.

Nothing to prepare me.

Suddenly, he ran toward me, a blur in his speed, and then he was right in front of me, and he was kissing me.

His lips slammed into mine with such force that I would have staggered backwards if he had not wrapped his arms around my waist; binding me to him.

His hand reached up and tangled in my hair as he kissed me, as he never had before; roughly, his lips moving, forcing mine to move with them.

I was frozen in shock for about five seconds, before the rage I had been trying to contain boiled up inside of me and I pushed him away so roughly he actually stumbled back, his eyes wide and dazed from the kiss.

"What the hell Edward?" I shrieked at him, eyes flashing furiously.

I could feel myself shaking. I was losing control. This was not going to happen! Not now! But I could feel it; I was going to blow if I didn't calm down. I tried to get my anger and panic under control but it was impossible. I was still seething over what he had said and done, and the panic that I couldn't calm down was soo not helping!

**(new song)**

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
all the time.

I lifted my shaking hands and saw to my horror that they were glowing with a red light; I could feel the radiation coming off of them in heated waves. "Peter! Peter!" I screamed in panic. He was the only one that could calm me down, or block my ability (he had gotten that from me) because when I lost control like this I couldn't control any of my powers, even the one that was originally mine.

Nor could I ever own what's mine,  
when you're always taking sides.  
But you won't take away my pride,  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.

In an instant he was at my side, having teleported when he heard my cries of distress. It only took him a second to realize what was happening, and he immediately wrapped his arms around me, saying: "C'mon Bells, you're stronger than this. But you have to calm down. Can you do that?"

How did we get here,  
when I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

I shook my head, my panic evident of my face. Just then Carlisle appeared at the doorway and gasped when he took in what was happening. The others looked around him in alarm, besides Maya who was watching the Cullen's with a confused and wary face.

How did we get here,  
when I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

"Ok, I'm going to block you now. You ready?" Peter whispered to me, placing his hands of either side of my face, his forehead resting against mine, and I nodded, bracing myself for the pain.

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
and it's hanging on your tongue  
just boiling in my blood  
but you think that I can't see:

What kind of man that you are?  
If you're a man at all,  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own

I felt it when Peter's mind battered against my shield, the shield I could not control when I was emotional—like now. I could feel his mind wrap around my own, looking for a way in. I struggled to shift it even a centimeter away from my mind, to give him access; gritting my teeth against the physical pain this caused. It felt like I had a migraine, and I knew Peter was feeling the same thing.

On my own…  
(But my thoughts you cant decode…)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

I could feel the strength behind his attack; he was using all his energy to break down my shield before it was too late. Suddenly with a gasp, I was able to lift my shield a tiny bit, allowing him to slip into my mind. It felt like a warm hand was running over my mind; I shuddered.

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

Suddenly, I felt his triumph and abruptly the glow from my hands faded and he left my mind quickly. I blinked rapidly and brought my now-normal hands up to massage my temples. Man that HURT! I looked over and saw Peter had the same expression I did.

How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well? 

When the pain faded we both sighed in relief at the same time and I looked up to see everyone (including Edward) all standing in a group just staring at us. Everyone in the band were the first to come forward; Claire; Hiro; Ando; Charlie; Sylar; Mohinder, too walked up and surprisingly, Maya, who had a sympathetic expression on her face. Both Sparrow and Monica came foreword as well.

I think I know.  
I think I know.

There is something I see in you;  
it might kill me, I want it to be true.

**(Alice PoV)_**

Suddenly Edward spoke, looking at Bella: "Can I talk to you…alone?"

Bella looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds before crossing her arms and nodding while I glared at him; I had no idea what he was going to do, but I knew it would end badly for him, or all of us.

Both Bella and Peter glanced at each other, and I guessed they were communicating telepathically, from what I knew of their abilities. I wondered idly how Peter was able to hear Bella. Maybe she projected her thoughts to him?

Peter nodded and silently beckoned for us to come. We followed him up a couple of floors **(I forget how big Isaac's loft is)** to a room just below the roof; inside, there was a bed bare of its mattress, blankets and pillows, with just the wooden frame remaining. I glanced around the room and saw a window that was covered by rotting wooden boards.

**(lol, I decided Alice should be more…well, Alice-y):**

On the floor was a threadbare carpet with barely visible oriental flowers decorating it. I glanced into a doorway and saw to my horror, a closet full of the most awful and filthy clothes I have ever seen!

Marching forward, I grabbed one of the ragged shirts out of it and held it for all to see, my eyebrow raised incredulously. I felt a wave of amusement from Jasper, who was standing beside me, and Emmett snickered at my expression.

"Why do you have all of these filthy clothes in this closet? You don't actually wear these do you?" I asked, staring at Claire, as Carlisle was asking Peter questions about abilities, and Gabriel was standing in a corner talking to Maya, the woman who had the ability to make you feel sick, and weak as if you were a dying human…

"Alice!" Esme chided, but I could see from her eyes that she was glad to have me back. Claire laughed, "Of course we don't! Those aren't even ours, we just decided not to throw them away; never know when you might need them." she said, and Rosalie looked at her questioningly. Claire just shrugged.

I started walking around the room, cleaning where I could; I sorted the filthy clothes into rows depending on what they were; shook out the flowered carpet in an unoccupied corner to keep the dust to a minimum, knowing that it would irritate the humans' eyes and lungs.

Meanwhile, I heard Rosalie trying to start a conversation with Claire: "Sooo," she said hesitantly, shyness in her voice, something I had never expected to hear from Rose; "When did you first discover your ability?"

I glanced up from where I was aligning the carpet with the door to look at Claire with interest. I had never thought to ask how they'd discovered their abilities. Must have slipped my mind in the confusion and drama of seeing Bella again.

Claire's face was uncomfortable, and I could see some past anger and pain her eyes. "Well, I've had it for years now, my step-father knew about it even before I did. When I first found out I could heal… I…I used to make…videos, with my friend, Zach, of all the ways I tried to kill myself, and how in minutes I would be good-as-new. Not a scratch on me." she said nonchalantly, while me, Jasper, Rosalie and now Carlisle, stared at her.

I was about to say something, when Claire continued: " the first time I actually died, like, died died, was when I was at a party one of my friends was having…they had beer, and there was this guy, from the football team, named Brody, he got drunk, and he knew I liked him, and he lead me away from the others…" she swallowed, before continuing, and Esme looked at her with concern, as did Carlisle.

"He, he tried to rape me, but I ran away from him, but he caught me, he pushed me back against a fence, but there was a tree branch there, and one of the branches went through the back of my skull," She mimed ramming something into the back of her head for emphasis, and continued, "And the next thing I knew, I woke up on an autopsy table, with the front of my chest sliced open so I could see my ribs!"

I shuddered at the image in my head.

" I could barely breathe, and it hurt so much, but I was able to push the skin back together, and when it healed, I put on one of the spare lab coats and snuck out. A few days after that, at a prep-rally, I made sure I was the last one there, and I knew Brody was there, so I asked if he could drive me home." she paused, and a vengeful smile came onto her face.

"I asked if I could drive when we got to his car, and then I started speeding, as I told him I knew what he had done. He tried to lie, to tell me I had been drunk; that I was crazy. I found out he had done the same to other girls at my school, and decided he was a problem that needed to be fixed.

"I started driving really fast, and deliberately crashed into a brick wall." Esme gasped. "I wasn't trying to kill him, not really, I was just so angry right then, I didn't know what I was doing. I flew headfirst through the window, and then of course the car had to catch on fire. I managed to drag him out before it exploded, but then he woke up and saw me heal… a bunch of other crazy stuff happened after that, and it ended with a friend of my father's wiping Brody's memory clean…"

She trailed off, glancing at us to see our reactions. She seemed surprised when she saw the sympathetic expression on Rosalie's face. " I know what you went through; when I was human still—and this was decades ago—my fiancé, got drunk and with a bunch of his friends…well, they basically did to me what Brody would have done to you. When they were done, they just left me dying on the street.

"When Carlisle found me, he brought me back to his house and turned me into a Va—" Suddenly a furious shout interrupted her from down stairs:

"What the hell Edward!"

We all jumped, and looked at the door anxiously. Peter had a worried look on his face, and it looked like he would run out the door at a moments notice.

Twenty seconds later, we heard Bella's scream of terror: "Peter! Peter!" and instantly Peter disappeared with a whoosh, which I barely noticed as we were all running down the stairs in a panic. I could barely think straight.

What did he do now? Is she ok? What'd he say to her? If he did anything to hurt her—physical or not, I will rip that moron's head off! I thought viciously as we raced down the stairs. A second before we got to the door, I heard Peter say, "C'mon Bells, you're stronger than this. But you have to calm down. Can you do that?"

And then we were at the door and I saw Carlisle stop and gasp in amazement at the sight before him as Edward quickly came to where we were standing. In front of me, I saw Bella; her arms glowing with an eerie red light; I could feel the heat and radiation coming off of them in waves.

"Ok, I'm going to block you now. You ready?" Peter asked her, with his hand on either side of her head; he had leaned forward until his forehead was resting on hers. She nodded and balled her hands into fists.

Both of them grimaced in pain, squeezing their eyes shut in concentration. Bella's hands were shaking badly, with that red light still emanating from them. After a tense moment of silence, they both gasped and Bella shuddered.

Suddenly, the light in her hands began to fade and she and Peter pulled apart, blinking; Bella reached her now-normal hands up to massage her temples. Both of them sighed in relief after a few seconds.

Bella and Peter both looked over at us as were stared in silent shock. After a moment, Claire, Gabriel, Hiro, Charlie, the doctor, Mohinder, Ando, Maya, and the two guards from 'Rebel' whose names I had found out were Monica and Sparrow walked forward, leaving my family and me.

I turned my attention to Edward in a glare, as did everyone, except Carlisle and Esme who merely looked at him in confusion. What did you do? I snarled at him in my thoughts and he opened his mouth to speak when I heard Peter's shocked exclamation.

"You what?" He suddenly shouted at Edward, who cringed back remorse and a little bit of fear on his face. The look on Peter's face made the words 'if looks could kill' run through my mind, and I saw an equally murderous rage on Bella's face.

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour!  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us! 

"Bella! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Edward pleaded and I wondered again, what it was he had done.

Sanctus Espiritus! Ooooohhh  
Sanctus Espiritus! Ooooohhh  
Sanctus Espiritus! Ooooohhh! Ooooohhh!

In my darkest hours I could not foresee;  
that the tide could turn, so fast to this degree.  
Can't believe my eyes,  
How can you be so blind?  
Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?  
Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned,  
so in the end now what have we gained?

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you—"

He did what?

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour!  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us!  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve Can we break free,

From chains of never-ending agony? 

Bella's glare made him shut up quickly as she stalked forward. "Edward, what don't you understand? I don't love you anymore! Why can't you just move on!" she shouted and I could see the young woman who was partially deaf staring at the air between them in fascination. In the back of my mind, I wondered what ability she had.

Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go; allowed it; let it grow?  
If we can't restrain the beast, which dwells inside,  
it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time.  
Will we remember all of the suffering?  
Cause if we fail it will be in vain! 

"Bella, I can't move on! I'm a vampire, and we can only love one person in our existence! I will always love only you!" his voice turned heartbroken at the end and I saw a look of compassion on Bella's face, and pity.

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour!  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us!  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve can we break free,

From chains of never-ending agony? 

"You're saying that you'll never forget me? That you will always love me?" she asked, and I could see she was thinking about something very seriously.

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour!  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us!  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free, from chains of never-ending agony?

"Yes! I can't live with out you! I wouldn't be able to stand staying away; I would always try to get you back, even if I know it wouldn't work…" he whispered in despair and I looked at him with pity. Even if he was an idiot, he still loved Bella.

"But, what if you forgot about me? Would you be able to love again?" she asked quietly and he stared at her while the rest of us stared at them, looking back and forth between their faces.

"I don't know; maybe, but I wont ever forget you Bella. None of us will." He said and I found myself nodding in agreement. After a few seconds of silence, just as Emmet was about to say something, Bella suddenly spoke up.

"Carlisle, Esme, will you and your family please form a line?" she said, and I saw confusion and worry on my family's faces. Feeling anxious, I walked behind Jasper who took my hand and stood beside him in a line facing Bella, Peter and Gabriel.

Bella walked forward until she was standing right in front of Edward. "Sorry about this." She said quietly, and faster than I could see (which was really really fast) her hand shot out towards his forehead, immobilizing him.

I was about to jump forward in alarm; some instinct in me knew that what ever she was doing was not good, when I felt myself freeze. Mind blank with terror, I struggled with all my might to move even a centimeter, but I was unable to.

Blackness overcame my vision and I could see nothing, feeling nothing, and hear nothing for an immeasurable time.

I blinked open my eyes to see us in our new house. I looked blankly at the painting of Angels on the ceiling. My mind was in a fog.

Where had we just been? Weren't we talking to someone? Someone important… I couldn't think of whom.

"Umm." I said out loud. Through the crushing confusion, I felt this… I don't know…pull. The word Africa kept running through my mind and I felt the overwhelming desire, the need to go there. I had no idea why. I was just about to ask what in the world had happened when Emmet and Jasper both spoke at the same time.

"Anyone else want to go to Africa?"

**AN: stay tuned for Heroes of the Evolution, chapter five: Tabula Rasa!**

**Sooo, how'd you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Did it leave you skeptical? Anyone confused? Lol I don't think I did that ending very well…it seemed a little rushed, even to me!**

**Oh yeah, that song from chapter 3, ****Angels****? It's by Within Temptation. I forgot to say whom it was by. Lol, who else thought it, was both funny and creepy about how much like Edward it was?**

**Sorry if I ruined that ending…I've had it planned like that since ****waay**** before I even starting typing chapter 1! (Like in my other stories, (beside Lycanthropy) I've actually planned this story out from beginning to finish! In Gone Wolf, I had ****no**** idea it was going to go that way… **

**It just goes to show, unless you can restrain them, your stories will spin out of control into the very depths realms never imagined before! (Not that that's always a bad thing…((hmm, that sound very poetic!)**

**Tell me in a review! Because from now on I will require 15 reviews for each chapter of HotE before I update! Oh yeah, once again:**

**If you have not read RLD-Flamepoint-Callie-co's 'R-series' (Resurgence, Reprise, Resilience and now Revenant) you need to do so now! Her story Resurgence is the main inspiration for HotE, and she's the first one to ever have a Bella Swan/Peter Petrelli pairing!**

**Lol, look out for my newest story: Twisted Realities! It will be my first ever story dedicated entirely to making people laugh at the randomness, I'll be starting it as soon as I stop typing this. Hope you love it whenever it comes out!**

**So: If you want another chapter: REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**FIFTEEN REVIEWS REQUIRED**


	5. Friends: Lost and Found

**Heroes of the Evolution chapter 5: Friends Lost and Found**

(For those of you who don't know, Tabula Rasa is…(Latin?) For 'Blank Slate')

Hi people! If you haven't read it yet, I would really like it if everybody could read my prequel to HotE: "How it all started!" yeah, long title, I know, that's why from now on I will call it HIAS! Sorry for the long wait till updating, I've been busy writing a LOT!

If you do read it, please, please, PLEASE review!

So without further ado, I give you…(dramatic pause) Tabula Rasa!

Previously: "Umm." I said out loud. Through the crushing confusion, I felt this… I don't know…pull. The word Africa kept running through my mind and I felt the overwhelming desire, the need to go there. I had no idea why. I was just about to ask what in the world had happened, when Emmet and Jasper both spoke at the same time.

"Anyone else want to go to Africa?"

Part One: Tabula Rasa.

(Alice PoV)

Once he realized that every one felt the urgent need to go to Africa, Carlisle attempted to hold a family meeting to discuss it but everyone (including him) had gotten to impatient to bother and now we were running all over the house, packing all of our belongings in our cars and into a moving-truck Carlisle had ordered an hour earlier, saying it was an emergency, and that he would pay double the cost, due to the hour.

Everyone had a room to pack: I was packing up all of my designer clothes and shoes out of me and Jasper's room, while Jasper helped Carlisle put all of his books into boxes. When I was done with our room, I ran down the stairs to the living room, where seeing papers scattered onto the table, I quickly gathered them all up, not even glancing at them as I quickly tossed them into my box of ancient fashion magazines from I don't even know how many years ago.

Once everything was packed, we all got into our respective cars and drove to one of the many warehouses we owned and put any unnecessary items in it, including my box of old magazines. Maybe I could donate them to an auction house that gives its earnings to homeless shelters? I bet theses are worth a lot of money…

Just before we shut the huge metal doors, for an instant, I saw the corner of the small stack of papers I had thrown into the box from the table, and then the doors shut with an ominous CLANG!

Part two: Awakened.

(Unknown PoV)

When I first came to, I had no idea where, or who I was. For a few seconds I had no idea even what I was. All I saw was blackness, and when I tired to move, my arms and legs just hit walls. When I tired to move my neck even an inch, all I got was a painful bruise to my head.

Then I realized something. The air was oddly stale, and the smell of the earth surrounded me. If I listened closely enough, I could just hear the muted sound of movement outside my small, dark prison.

Then in a rush of sound and heat and terror, I remembered. Fire surrounded me. Wooden beams fell from the ceiling only to crash into me, pining me to the ground helplessly. I remember losing consciousness, and moving toward a bright light.

That's when I realized I was in a coffin.

My scream for help was heard by no one.

AN: yes, I know it was a pathetically short chapter, but hey! I'm the author! If you want me to update sooner (hopefully with a much, much, MUCH, longer chapter) then all of you need to review!

Oh yeah, if you want to see what's been distracting me from Hias and HotE, read my newest story, True Vamp!

I mean that, people. READ IT! read it, and REVIW!


End file.
